Old Sakura, New Sakura
by Shi Strange
Summary: Li Syaoran dumped Sakura for another girl. Madison Tomoyo and Eli Eriol don't like Sakura any more. So Sakura and her family move away and Sakura starts a new life. 3 Years later Sakura comes back, but is it the same Sakura that left?
1. Chapter 1 Truth

Hiya, everyone,  
I am now rewriting all of the chapters, so they don't have so many spelling mistakes.

* * *

Sakura – Sakura

Li – Syaoran

Madison – Tomoyo

Tory – Touya

Eli – Eriol

* * *

Dreams come in a size too big so that we can grow into them. - _Josie Bisset, **Actor** _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**Truth

I flung open the door and I ran up to my room. I could hear my brother, Touya yelling 'What's wrong Monster?'

Oh how I wish I could go down there and stand on his foot, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I couldn't let my brother and dad see me. They will start to ask me what's wrong then they will be asking me all these questions. And I am not really in the mood to be answering.

I opened my door and closed it. I used the 'Lock Card' to lock the door so no one could get in. I threw off my bag, onto my already messy floor, and jumped on my bed. Burring my head into the soft pillows, I cried. I can't remember crying so hard, ever since my mother died.

What a day, this is going to be a day that I'm not going to ever forget. I sat up and pulled my pillow up to my chest. Kero, my little yellow guardian came out of his (well it's my draw) draw. I guess he was having a sleep.

"Sakura?" Kero said unsure of what to say. "What's wrong? Come on you can tell me" He said as he patted my back with his little paw. I dried my tears even though knew one's just came back and I told him about my day….

-Flash Back-

I walked into the class room late again "Hello Miss Avalon, I see your late again" Said my teacher Mrs. Bluekiea (Blue-Kea)

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat down at my seat.

For once that week Syaoran, Eriol & Tomoyo didn't say anything to me, I thought that it was nothing so I took the day like any other. After the teacher called the role we had maths.

'God, I hate math's' I thought to myself. My frown turned into a smile 'I'll just get Syaoran to help me with my math's, he always helps me!'

The teacher gave out a sheet to everyone, and wrote down some questions on the board. "Ok class," Started Mrs. Bluekiea as the class went silent, "Since I'm in a good mood today you can work in partners".

I opened my book and moved my desk over to Syaoran.

"Hey, Syaoran can I work with you?" I asked not looking up. If I looked up he would see me blushing, even though we said that we loved each other, I was still a little shy about it.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm already working with Virginia," he answered standing up with his books and walking over to a group of sniggering girls.

I stared at him surprised, but just shook my head at the thought of him annoyed at me for something I didn't do.

'That's okay, I'll just go ask Tomoyo to help me' I looked over towards Tomoyo and saw her working with Eriol.

'I'll just work by my self then' I looked at my work but frowned 'Oh well better get started.'

-Lunch-

I walked up to the big Cherry Blossom (Sakura) tree, that we always eat lunch at.

"Hello," I said waving as I saw Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sakura" Eriol started with his head down.

"We need to tell you something" Tomoyo continued.

"OK THAT'S IT! SAKURA, WE ARE SORRY BUT YOU ARE JUST STARTING TO GET ANNOYING, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANY MORE I LOVE VIRGINIA I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Syaoran yelled at me.

I stood strait, anger burning in my eyes as I tried to put what Syaoran said together. I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard on the cheek. I ran, tears flowing down my face. I ran all the way home.

-End-

"That little brat I'm going to kill him," Kero yelled while shaking his fists.

A heavy flow of tears where flowing down my face as I recalled the painful memory. There was a knock at the door as I quickly wiped the tears away and Kero hid in the draw.

"Come in," Sakura yelled.

Sakura's brother walked in.

"Hey Monster. Dad and I have decided to move, Where going to U .S .A, 'cause Dad found a job that pays alot of money. Where going to be leaving in 3 days so you will go to school tomorrow then we will spend the next day at home packing up, we are then leaving at 7:00am the next morning," Touya put his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

He stood up, ready to leave but not before I stood on his foot. He ran out the door holding his foot. I still had to pay him back for calling me 'Monster'

I sighed, and lay on my back on top of my bed, thinking silently to myself.

'The old Sakura is gone. This is my chance to have a new start, and nothing is going to stand in my way. I am not going to make the same mistakes that I made last time. Good-bye old Sakura, Hello Cherry Blossom.'

* * *

Hiya again, so how was that. Please review if you haven't already. 


	2. Chapter 2 Worries

Hi there everyone

I'm back again with another Chapter to Old Sakura, New Sakura. I'll be able to put up alot more chapter's due to the fact that I don't have any school for 2 weeks. My friend is going to be helping me with my stories. If you have any ideas that you have and want to put them towards my story please review and tell me. Thank - you to all the people who reviewed.

**__**

Oh I forgot to add in the last chapter:  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the wonderful people at CLAMP do, and I would like to thank them for creating such an alsome show.

* * *

These are the people who Reviewed Old Sakura, New Sakura - Chapter 1 (I'm sorry if I forgot to add you)

Xin-Jia

Reading-Idiot

FanficPixie

Suki11

Kiki-Chou

LoveangelLi

Anime-Obession206

* * *

Sakura - Sakura

Li - Syaoran

Madison - Tomoyo

Tory – Touya

Eli - Eriol

* * *

Laugh and the world laughs with you, weep and you weep alone. - _Ella Wheeler Wilcox writer, 1850-1919  
__

* * *

_

**Chapter 2  
**Worries

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura sighed as she lay down on her bed. The sound of steady snoring could be heard form the draw, that Kero lives in. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she opened them. Too many things were circling around her head, and she just couldn't sleep.

'Not so long ago Touya had told me that we where going to move to U.S.A. I made a promise to myself that when I leave this house I'm going to leave the Old Sakura behind. I'm not going to be the old, soft Sakura. The one who lets herself be pushed around, No I'm not going to be like that'

'Tomorrow I have to go to school. I didn't want to, I just don't want to face them. So what I'll do is I'll go to school in the morning before everyone is there Pick up my stuff then head home what a great plan. I just hope that I don't get caught'

Sighing for the tenth time, her mind drifted off to what Syaoran had said. 'Why did he say that? Oh shut up, Sakura! You don't care about him any more the Sakura he knew was going to be gone in 3 days.' Her mind started fighting her heart and before long they both agreed that Syaoran was nothing any more.

Sakura turned on the radio and lay down in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Listening to the soft sound of the music and the snoring of Kero, Sakura drifted off to dream land.

'BEEP BEEP'

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she fell out of her bed. She sat up and held her head "Ouch that hurt". She looked out the window only to notice that it was still quite dark out. Then she remembered the day before, now knowing why her alarm had gone off so early.

Sakura got changed into a black skirt that went up to her knees, some knee high white socks and a Red long sleeve top. She shook the draw that Kero was asleep in.

"Just a little longer," Kero mumbled in his sleep turning over in his large matchbox bed.

"Kero, Someone ate all of you chocolate pudding," Sakura said softly, smirking slighting to herself

"WHAT!" Kero yelled jumping up. "WHO DARE TOUCH MY PUDDING WI-" Kero started but Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh" She whispered, hoping that no one had woken up.

"I'm going back to school to get my stuff then I'll be back," Sakura whispered, knowing that if Kero woke up and she wasn't there, he would throw a fit.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kero asked rubbing his eyes.

"No it's fine, you go back to sl-" But before Sakura could finish Kero was snoring in his little bed.

Sighing she closed the draw, crept down the stairs and tip-toed into the kitchen where she found a piece of paper and a pen. She decided to write a note to her brother and dad to tell them where she was going :

**To Dad and Touya **

I'm not going to go to school today, so I'm going back to school to get my stuff. Be back soon.

Sakura

Sakura opened the door making sure not to make a noise. She put on her shoes and grabbed her keys just in case when she got back her Dad and Brother worn

't awake.

She walked outside and quietly closed the door and locked it with the keys. The sun was starting to rise so there was enough light to show her where she was going.

Sakura walked along the path that she and her so-called 'friend' would walk along. She smiled at the thought but the smile quickly turned into a frown. As Sakura walked along she noticed that lots of the plants and trees where starting to bloom. She sighed and wondered how her new life is going to be like, What type of friends she will make.

Soon the school came into view, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. She saw the gates already open so some of the teachers must be at the school.

She walked into the school and opened her locker. She was one of the lucky ones most of the lockers made a big screeching sound whenever someone opened them. She looked inside her locker.

'God I need to clean this out once in a while' Sakura thought looking at her messy locker it was full of dirt and spider webs.

Sakura look out her shoes and a Pink cherry blossom covered book all of her other books she carried around in her school back. She put her shoes and Cherry Blossom book in her arms and closed her locker, as she was closing it, it made a loud bang.

She spun around looking to see if anyone had heard it. She didn't want anyone to see her because then if she saw people she might change her mind and they wont let her leave and they'll start lying to her about why she should stay.

Sakura could think of lots more reasons but her thoughts where interrupted as she heard a door closing that she thought was the back entrance to the locker room.

Sakura made a mad dash towards the door and ran through the gate still with her book and shoes in her arms. She walked the same path she had gone to get there. She saw some of the collage students starting to walk out of houses and crowd the streets.

Not before long she saw her house come into view. She opened the door walked up the stairs, put her Cherry Blossom book and shoes on the bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast

"Morning Dad, Touya," as she said Touya she stood on his foot.

"Why you little-" Touya started.

"Come on you two, no fighting," chuckled Sakura's dad.

"I See your not going to go to school today, Monster," Touya examined stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth as Sakura stood on his foot and he started choking on the toast.

"Yep, dad can you ring up the school to tell them" Sakura asked while putting milk into a bowl of cereal.

"All ready done" Sakura's dad said sitting down at the table ready to eat his breakfast, happy that Sakura was in a good mood, and wondering why she didn't want to say good-bye to all of her friends.

-At school with Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo-

Tomoyo and Eriol sat down at their desks a few minutes before the bell was about to ring. So in the time they had they decided to start a convocation.

"I wonder where Sakura is" Eriol pondered, reading Tomoyo's mind.

"I feel so bad for her," Tomoyo added looking down, as she thought about what happened the day before

-Tomoyo's Point Of View-

I sat there with Eriol. Eriol and me where now in love. We watched as Sakura walked onto the field, spotted up and started walking up to us.

"Hello" She said in her cheerful voice.

"Sakura," Eriol said with his head bowed. I also bowed my head

"We need to tell you something" I continued, watching a small ant as it crawled over the grass. I couldn't face Sakura.

Then I heard a shifting beside and I looked up as Syaoran stood up and started yelling at Sakura. I saw sadness but mainly anger flash in those eyes that where always so cheerful.

Sakura held her hand back and hit Syaoran on his cheek.

I gasped. Then she looked at me. I knew she was about to cry. Then before I could say anything she was running out of the school ground with her school bag. I broke down crying and Eriol held onto me.

"Don't worry," He said his voice filled with concern, "It was for the best"

I looked up as Syaoran's new girlfriend Virginia, ran up to us.

"Oh, you poor baby!" She said examining his cheek. "I can't believe that Bitch slapped you, I'll get her back for you" She said in her cute little flirty voice.

"I don't need you to tak-" but before he could say anymore Virginia kissed him.

"Oh come on" Virginia said giggling as she pulled him towards her group of friends.

I heard the bell in the distance. Eriol helped me up and we walked back to the Classroom with no notice from Sakura.

-End-

"Yeah," Eriol nodded his head in agreement

Tomoyo sighed as the doors of the class slammed open. Luckily they weren't made of glass or they would have been broken. In walked Syaoran and his girlfriend, Virginia.

"Hi guys," Syaoran said sitting down next to Tomoyo, who was next to Eriol.

Virginia sat where Sakura would sit (In front of Syaoran) and her friends sat in all of the spare seats around them.

Virginia leaned back on her chair until she hit the front of Syaoran's desk. She wraped her arms around his neck. Eriol coughed trying to get Syaoran's attention.

"So Syaoran, have you heard of, or seen Sakura" Eriol asked.

"Isn't Sakura that bitch who hit my little wolf yesterday" Virginia asked. "If she is then I know why she's not here"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked Virginia. She didn't like Syaoran's new so-called girlfriend.

"She's scared that I'll kick her ass" Virginia and her friends cracked up laughing.

Tomoyo sighed as she leant back on her chair.

"You did the right thing, Tomoyo" Eriol said with his knowing smile.

Tomoyo laid her head on top of her folded arms.

"Well then why do I fell so bad?" Eriol took Tomoyo's hand in his and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," he answered, even though he knew better.

'BRING!'

Everyone went silent and hurried back to their seats as Mrs. Bluekiea walked into the classroom with her morning coffee and her briefcase. She put her coffee on a place-mat on her desk.

"Good-Morning class," Mrs. Bluekiea said

"Good morning Mrs. Bluekiea" The class echoed.

The class room door opened and a Boy came in and gave the teacher a note.

"Thank you," Mrs. Bluekiea said to the Boy as he turned around to leave.

"Class I have just received news that Sakura Avalon is not going to go to this school any more."

Tomoyo and Eriol gasped, in shock.

Across the other side of the room Virginia and her friends cheered. Virginia got an evil look in her eyes "Now Syaoran's all to me" She said quietly.

"Ok class now please get out your-" Syaoran's mind shifted off from what the teacher was saying.

'I knew that She might be angry at me, but moving away, I never thought that would happen' he thought

He looked around the room spotting Virginia talking sneaky glances at him. She met his eyes and smiles sweetly. 'Oh well now I have Virginia' His thought went back to what the teacher, who was talking about math's.

* * *

**__**

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Start of the End

Hi there everyone  
  
I want to try to get this story finished before the end of the school holidays. Thank you everyone who reviewed my last 2 chapters. I know that so far this story doesn't seam to be an agenst type but the next chapters are going to be filed under that category. I know that I'm doing allot of explaining in my story but I guess I have been reading too many book's that are long. And I have been explaining all the wrong stuff. And I think you know what The CCS people would look like but when they are a bit older I'll start to describe them a bit more. I wan to ask you readers, do you want me to tell you most of the stuff about what happens to Sakura in the 3 years she's away, or should I just skip it? Please Email me or review me for an answer. Anyway please enjoy my story  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
These are the people who Reviewed Old Sakura, New Sakura Chapter 2:  
  
Miss Dace  
  
Xeia Kawaii  
  
Fanficpixie  
  
Xo_Person_oX  
  
Kuroi Kitty  
  
Reading-Idiot  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura – Sakura  
  
Li – Syaoran  
  
Madison – Tomoyo  
  
Tory – Touya  
  
Eli – Eriol  
  
____________________________________________________________-  
  
Li - I can't believe you let that girl kiss me  
  
Sakura - I know, the nerve of her  
  
Kero - Chocolate cake, chocolate cake Kero wants some chocolate cake  
  
Madison - I'm so glad you put me with Eli  
  
Princess Saturn - Anyway can someone please say it?  
  
Li, Sakura - Princess does not own CCS but she wishes she did  
  
Kero - And please R & R, Chocolate cake chocolate cake  
  
Princess Saturn: Kero's not gonna get some Chocolate cake  
  
Kero - Bully  
  
Princess Saturn - Cake is on the table.  
  
Kero - Yummy  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
" Hello " = speak  
  
*Hello * = Thought  
  
-Hello- = Flashback  
  
+ Hello + = POV Change  
  
( Hello) = Scene change  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Old Sakura, New Sakura  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Quote of the chapter:  
  
If you risk nothing, Then you risk everything  
  
Geena Davis - Actor  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I sat on my bed. My dad had gone out to get us some boxes to pack our stuff into and Tory was at collage. I had 2 more days to be the old Sakura. I might as well use this time wisely.  
  
I walked up to the draw where Kero was reading his little cooking book, Or might I say looking at the pictures of pudding.  
  
"Hey Kero" I said drawing Kero's attention.  
  
"Since we only have 2 more days here do you want to go into town" I asked  
  
. "Oh can we go to the Cake shop, I was watching T.V and they said there having a sale" Kero asked little drips of drool slipping down his chin.  
  
"I dunno" I said looking for my jacket.  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I'll be your friend" Kero asked. I looked at Kero  
  
"I thought I already was your friend" I asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh yeah, but PLEEEEEEESSEEEEE" Kero yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok" I said giving in.  
  
"Yea" Kero yelled.  
  
"Ok I'm going now, come on" I opened the door and all I saw was (A/N Did you notice Saw and Was, is the same backwards?) a yellow thing fly past my head and down the stairs and crash into the door.  
  
"OUCHIE" I giggled, Good old Kero.  
  
I walked down the stairs and I wrote a note to my dad to tell him that I have gone into town and that I'll be back before tea. I walked up to the door only to see Kero lying on the floor with a big Band-Aid on his head. I laughed.  
  
"Hey what's so funny" Asked a grumpy Kero.  
  
I pointed into my bag and with a big sigh Kero flew into my bag. I opened the door and locked it and I made my way into town. There wasn't very many people in town I guess most of the school student's where at school and the grown ups where at work.  
  
As I walked into town the first thing that caught my eye was a big bunch of Flowers. There where lots but my favorite was a bunch of Cherry Blossom's. They where my mum's favorite flowers (A/N I think so), the next lot was a bunch of Voliet they reminded me of Madison,  
  
"Excuse me" I asked a lady in a purple dress she had long golden hair up in a messy bun, I figured that she worked there 'Cause she wore a name badge.  
  
"Yes Miss" She turned around to look at me.  
  
"Um how much are these flowers" I pointed to the Violets.  
  
"You seam like a nice young girl so I'll give you a bunch of them for free." I plastered a smile on my face.  
  
"Thank - you so much" I said. I followed her to the counter where she put them in some shinny Pink paper that covered the stem put still showed the flowers.  
  
"Can I please leave these with you then come pick them up later" I asked.  
  
"Sure" The lady said with a big smile.  
  
I smiled back and walked out side. Then a muffled sound came from my bag  
  
"Pudding store....Pudding store......Take the great NOT stuffed animal to the pudding store" I gave my bag a little hit.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Near by passing people turned and looked at me. I smiled and kept walking. Soon a great smell came to me. up ahead was a big sign saying  
  
' Cakes, Biscuits, Lollies, Treats etc all of you hearts desire, all 50 % off'  
  
I walked up to the store and looked through the window. There where so many different types of Cakes. I heard a sound of 'Cakes' coming from my bag but I quickly opened the door. The door made a jingle noise probley to warn the shopkeepers that someone had arrived. I gasped in Awa as I looked around the store.  
  
There where so many cakes. I started going next to the shelves. I will pick a cake to take home for my brother, dad and me. And also the little yellow drooling thing in her bag. I saw a Cake that was simply delicious.  
  
The bottom of the cake was Chocolate the second lair was caramel then the next lair was solid chocolate and after that there was some more chocolate cake then 3 lairs of chocolate icing. I took it up to the counter and put it on the table  
  
"Hi there, how may I help you" A lady asked from the other side of the counter, She had short dirty blond hair and seams to be in her early 20's.  
  
"Can I please have this, and that" I pointed to the Cake and to a mini cake in the cabinet.  
  
"Ok that'll be $20.00" (A/N Sorry I'll just use dollars, I don't know how the Yen work). I handed over $20.00 and took my Cake's in a little bag.  
  
I looked down at my Card Captor watch that Julian had given me. *12:00* I thought to myself. I looked up from my watch to notice that I was in the Park.  
  
I went to the side of the park and sat under a tree.  
  
"Ok, Kero you can come out now" I said into my bag  
  
. "Yippee" Kero yelled.  
  
"So...." Kero started. I handed over a bag with his little chocolate cake in it.  
  
"Thanx Sakura" Kero flew up into the tree and started eating his cake.  
  
I sighed and lay back agenst the tree trunk. I watched the gentle ripples of the water as ducks sat in the pond. I thought about what Li and the guys where doing this moment. God thinking this much is not good for you. I felt something hit my head, I looked up  
  
"Sorry" Kero said as he flew down and took his paper bag from off my head and put it in the bin  
  
"Lets get going" I said as I stood up and stretched.  
  
I opened the bag so that Kero could fly into there.  
  
"I need to go pick up the flowers" I reminded myself.  
  
There where now more people in town, I guess most students's going to pick up lunch. I walked into the flower shop and walked up to the lady that sold me the flowers.  
  
"Hello there, I'm here to pick up the voliets" I said.  
  
The lady jumped, I guess I scared her .  
  
"Oh, you scared me" She said putting down the pot plant she was holding.  
  
"Follow me" She walked over to the counter and gave me the flowers.  
  
I nodded my thanks and walked out side. I started walking to Madison's house, I was going to give her these flowers just to tell her not to worry and that even thou she said that, I was still her friend. I finally came up to a big house.  
  
I stared at it for a while even thou I had been here quite allot of times, it was still huge. I put the flowers in the post box. and walked home. When I got home Dad and Tory where already there. I put the Cake on the table.  
  
"Wow" Tory said licking his lips "Where did you get this Monster" He asked.  
  
The next minute he was lying on the floor holding his foot God, I thought he would get the hint by now.  
  
"There was a sale down town so I decided to get this for pudding" I said as I walked up stairs.  
  
I put my bag on the bed and Kero flew out. "I'm gonna go to bed now" Kero said even thou I knew that he was gonna play on his playstation.  
  
I went down stairs and ate tea we started talking about how we are going to fit into our new place, and what school we are going to. After tea we ate the cake and it was the best cake I have ever tasted, expect Madison's of course.  
  
We washed the dishes. Tomorrow we are going to be packing everything, the movers are coming to pick up everything at 4:00 p.m. I went into my room, got changed into my Pj's. Kero was asleep, but this time he wasn't snoring.  
  
I pulled his little blanket over his body and jumped into bed. I lay there thinking for a while then before I knew it I had fallen asleep.  
  
In the morning I awoke to the sounds of the birds out side. I sat up but quickly covered my eyes.  
  
I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand to get the sleep away.  
  
"Finally awake Monster" I grumbled and threw a pillow towards the door and I heard a muffled voice.  
  
"Go away, I wana sleeeeeeeeep" I said covering my head with a pillow. Then the room was silent. I peeked my head up from under Kenneth my pillow and sat up. Then cold freezing water was being tipped onto my head.  
  
"COLD COLD" I yelled I jumped out of bed and kicked Tory in the shin's. Then I heard him limping out of my room.  
  
I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower, put on clean clothes and put my Pj's into the washing machine and went back into my room. Dad was putting some Box's into my room.  
  
"Pack up your stuff then bring them down stairs" He said as he walked into his own room to go pack.  
  
I decided to go and wake up Kero before I do anything, I went into the draw and shook it and Kero woke up.  
  
"Kero I'm packing up now so you need to wake up" I said softly  
  
"Just a widdle widdle widdle bit longer" Kero muttered.  
  
I sighed and tipped the draw upside down.  
  
"Why did you do that" Yelled an angry Kero.  
  
I shrugged. Kero went and sat on the Sakura book and watched me. I decided to start off with my clothes. I got a big suitcase/Bag and stuffed all my clothes in there. Then I went into my draws. I got a box and wrote on it in capital letters 'BREAKABLE'.  
  
I went over to my shelf and started putting in my pictures. I stooped and held up a picture of Li and me back in the Card capturing days. I put that picture in the bottom of the box, I didn't keep it 'cause it was of Li and me but 'cause Madison took it. I don't care about Li any more.  
  
I put in my alarm clock and my doll that wore the dress from the final judgement. I was almost finished when I realized that I had forgotten a draw, this draw was very special so I took another box and wrote 'VERY SPECIAL AND BREAKABLE'  
  
I opened the draw, inside contained all of my mothers stuff that she had given to me when I was little. I laid everything in Very gently. I came upon a dress that granddad had given to me, he said I looked like my mum in it. I put it in the box and under neigh it was a picture of a rainbow that he had painted.  
  
I put in some pictures of my mum. I saw one of when I was 3 and I was walking over to my mum, oh how I miss her. I picked up a neclase this was the last thing in this draw. It was a Cherry Blossom and at the bottom there was writing in rainbow letters, they spelt out 'Sakura'.  
  
I put on the necklace. I stood up and closed the box and put duck tape over all the boxes. I garbed my bag and put some food, my Sakura book and Kero into it.  
  
"Monster You need to take the boxes down now" Said Tory, I walked up to him stood there for 30 seconds then slammed my heel down on his foot.  
  
"Do you really expect I'm gonna be able to talk these down stairs" I said plastering a cute smile on my face.  
  
"Can my big strong brother do that for me" I asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
He gave in  
  
"Ok" he sighed and started taking my boxes down stairs. I looked at my room, This is the first time I had seen my room this bare, well expect when I moved into this room. I headed down stairs with my bag.  
  
My dad Tory and me stood in the lounge while the movers took away the boxes.  
  
"Ok tonight we are going to sleep on our own beds (Oh they left there bed's in the room) and then we are going to be up at 5:30 in the morning" Said Father,  
  
"WHAT" I screamed," me getting up at 5:30 in the morning, no way".  
  
"Don't worry Dad" Tory said looking at me  
  
"I know how to get her up The plan's name is Cold Water" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh come on you to, no fighting, this is our last day here lets make it a good one",  
  
"Ok dad" I said.  
  
For the rest of the day we talked and ate, Dad showed up pictures of where we are going to live and what our school's going to look like. That night I shifted in my bed, I felt too excited. I sat up and said  
  
'When I get off that plane tomorrow I'm not going to be the old Sakura anymore',  
  
"Will you just shut up" Kero said, He was sleeping next to me.  
  
"Fine" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up only to find a big bucket of freezing cold water being tipped onto me. I screamed and Tory covered my mouth with his hand. I bit his hand.  
  
"Hey don't bite, where ready to go so you better get changed" he said walking out of the room.  
  
I got changed into a long black skirt and a Blue T-shirt. I ran outside taking a quick glance at my room garbing my bag and stuffing Kero into it I ran out side and saw Dad and Tory in the car. They honked the horn. I gulped a big lump in my thought. Looked back at my house and jumped into the Car.  
  
"Ok kid's say good - bye to the house" Aiden said as we pulled out of the drive way  
  
"Good bye" I said out loud  
  
"And good bye Sakura" I said the last part to myself.  
  
We pulled up outside the airport. We steeped inside and went up the moving stairs thingy until we where at where people board  
  
"Would flight 630593 to Virginia, U.S.A, please board flight passage 3, I replete can flight 630593 to Virginia, U.S.A, please board flight passage 3"  
  
"That's us" Tory said taking his pack.  
  
I walked up to the line number 3 where we gave the person our ticket and boarded the plane.  
  
"Please everyone turn off everything that uses power or batteries" said the intercom.  
  
I felt the Plane start to move and looked outside the window. I got a seat with no one beside me. I saw the people start to get little until they where just mare dot's. I sat back with my head agent's the window  
  
"Good Bye Sakura, Hello Cherry Blossom" I said to myself as I fell asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how did ya like it, I'm so sleepy, god this chapter is long I can't believe I wrote this, Any way I better get to bed now please R & R to tell me what you think  
  
Thanx  
  
Princess Saturn 


	4. Chapter 4 Death

Hi there everyone  
  
I am having one of them things where you can't think of what to write, and authors block or something. I sorry this Chapter came in late, my dog was annoying and I had things to do today. I hope you girls/guy's liked my last chapter. I can't believe I wrote that. Anyway here's the next chapter to Old Sakura, New Sakura, Thank you people for reviewing Old Sakura, New Sakura Chapter 3. Please review this chapter.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
These are some people who (Oh and some people who reviewed chapter 2 but I didn't get there name)  
  
Xia-Jia  
  
Kawaii Kitty-Chan  
  
Sailor-Tyffani  
  
Ying Hua Li  
  
FanficPixie  
  
aZnBaBi  
  
Xia-Jia  
  
Guardgurl123  
  
Linda-Liu  
  
YingFaXiaoLongSS  
  
Anime-Obesession260  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura – Sakura  
  
Li – Syaoran  
  
Madison – Tomoyo  
  
Tory – Touya  
  
Eli – Eriol  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Madison - What are you going to do to Sakura.  
  
Princess Sakura - Don't worry, even thou I'm changing her, it'll still be a Sakua/Li fanfic, at the end.  
  
Kero - Cake, Kero don't want any more cake, Kero full.  
  
Princess Sakura - I told you not to eat all of the cake.  
  
Madison - Anyway lets get on with the story, and Princess Sakura does not own CCS and she wishes she did.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
" Hello " = Speak  
  
* Hello * = Thought  
  
- Hello - = Flashback  
  
+ Hello + = P.O.V Change  
  
( Hello ) = Scene Change  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Old Sakura, New Sakura  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
Deep inside us, there is a voice crying out...... It is a voice that can change your life...... It is the voice of out true self  
  
Jinger Heath - enterpreneur, business executive, writer.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
++++++++++++++++++++Sakura's P.O.V+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Wake up where about to land" I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
I looked around and out the window. I jumped in fright. Then I remembered the time before I wen to sleep.  
  
"Finally the Monster's awake" I looked over at my Brother, Tory.  
  
I stood up ready to go stand on his foot but the intercom came on.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, We are about to land, so can everyone please stay in their seat".  
  
I held onto my seat as I felt the plane hit the ground. I garbed me bag and ran out the door, bumping into a few people.  
  
"hey Sakura, watch out" Kero yelled peeking up to see what the mad rush was.  
  
I steeped out of the plane, or should I say jumped out and looked up at the sky  
  
"Good Bye, Sakura" I said.  
  
I walked along the line where you walk to get into the airport. I looked behind me and Saw dad and Tory stepping out of the plane. Everyone had gotten out of the plane now and we where waiting in line to get our bags  
  
. "God, how long is this going to take" I asked.  
  
"It looks like Monster has had a change of mood" Tory laughed.  
  
I looked at Tory and kicked him in the shin,  
  
"That's for now", I stood on his foot.  
  
"And that's for back on the plane" I smiled as Tory started hopping around like a crazy idiot.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction. After we picked up our bags we ordered a Taxi to come and pick us up. I got Tory once again to put my bag into the Taxi, Dad said that the car was getting sent over in about a week.  
  
I jumped into the Taxi and Tory went inside next to Dad and me in the front.  
  
"Chupa chup street please" Dad said to the driver.  
  
The driver nodded, His hat was covering his eyes. He looked about 30 years old and wore a yellow Taxi suit. I didn't like him, he was too strange.  
  
I sat back with my back against the seat. Out side I saw lots of people walking alone the streets. There were lots of buildings and trees, parks and lots more. We stopped at a traffic light and waited until it turned green. I looked outside, there was a park, it was fill of people there was a little children's playground and lunch tables.  
  
The light turned green and we turned the corner.  
  
Suddenly the car started to go side ways. I screamed and held onto my Bag who had Kero in it. I closed my eyes hoping for this only to be a dream.  
  
It felt like ages before I opened my eyes. I looked around only to see the inside of the car all smashed up. The windows broken. I looked at the front seat I saw my dad he had many cuts and his chest was bleeding badly.  
  
"Daddy" I asked I was going to cry any minute.  
  
"Cherry Blossom" I heard my dad grown  
  
"I'm here" I said softly.  
  
"I..I love you" He said. He closed his half-open eyes and didn't move he was dead.  
  
"Sakura" I heard from the back of the car.  
  
I crawled over the dead Taxi driver.  
  
"Tory" I yelled, I went and sat beside him,  
  
"Sakura, even thou we are going to die"  
  
I cut him short.  
  
"No don't say that, This is all just a dream".  
  
He put his hand on mine.  
  
"It's true Sakura, I want you to take care of your self, we are going to go and see mum" Tory smiled.  
  
"Sakura, my dad's and mine's last wish is that you live your life to the fullest, just because we are gone it doesn't mean that where not around" He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"This is the life saving's that we have been saving, don't let them take you to the orphanage, go to our new house on 87 Chupa Chup street, Just remember Sakura, we all love you" Tory gave the piece of paper and he closed his eye's and died.  
  
I started crying, Kero came out of my bag and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Come on," He said in his soft voice. "Let's go"  
  
I steeped out of the car and fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Tory, Dad, Mum. Why did you have to go, why" I said to no one.  
  
Suddenly I felt anger running through me. I made a promise that moment to myself that I wouldn't cry. I stood up anger in my teary eyes. I will get revenge on all them people whom where mean to me.  
  
Kero looked at me with a sad expression.  
  
I looked around at the broken car, I knew that that driver did that on purpose, but why. I found nothing on the car that would explain it expect a little bit of mettle in the tire. I looked closely at the mettle and gasped it was the Badge that the driver wore on his hat. But why would he want to kill my family and himself? I started walking down the street ready to start my new life.  
  
____________________________________________________-  
  
I bet ya didn't expect that. Well I didn't either. It looks like Sakura's lost all that she loves. My sister is helping me with the story now. Well did you like it? Wana read what happens next? and why did the driver wan to kill her dad and brother and even herself?, Well I'm not going to tell ya, and I'm sorry this Chapter is so short. I didn't know what to write. Anyway please R & R and get back to me if you want me to post the next chapter.  
  
Thank - you  
  
Princess Saturn 


	5. Chapter 5 Years Later

Hides in a corner don't hurt me, please.....see i'll update see Types

IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LETS JUST SAY I'HAVE BEEN BUSY,

DOING

- Home work

- Trying to think of what to write

- my dad's birthday

- school

- getting my computer back

- playing my new computer game

- Eating

- Looking after the next doors cat

- Having some catch up time with my god-parents who i HAVEN'T seen in 3 years

- looking after my nephew

- looking after my bird

- looking after my niece

- training for the 7 hour walk my class is going on

- hanging out with friends

- reading (I've got 6 books over due.....)

- drawing (I have now collected 1000 pieces of computer paper for drawing)

- Finding out I live in a box

- and some more i cant thing of......

Oh well im updating now, please review.......

CCS does NOT..............I mean DOES not belong to me.

Ok so this is what happened:

Sakura looked for a house and found that they where going to stay in a (I can't spell The big houses) and all her school fees where already paid, She went to school and became friends with melin and so Sakura invited melin to come live with her (She doesn't know melin knows who Li is), Kero went for a vacation with the Sakura cards, and over the years Sakura had changed. Now she is 15 'cause at the end of my last chapters she was 12, And im not yet going to tell you what's happening with Li, Oh Li, Madison and Eli do not know sakura father and brother is dead and they cant find her 'cause she is blocking them out and she isn't using her cards. I hope that sorted it how, anyway please R and R and I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T REVIEWED EARLIER 'CAUSE I DID THAT I'LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTERS VERY QUICKLY

3 years later....

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED THIS INSTANT" Sakura jumped up about 5 feet in the air, hit the ceiling and landed on a heap in front of a girl about 16 with long black hair tied up like 2 pig tails but with buns.

She had ruby eyes and brownish skin. Sakura stood up slowly her waist length brown/red tied up in a messy pig tail. She stifled a yawn and glanced at her clock.

"Melin" She screamed "Why didn't you wake me up EARLIER",

"Well" melin began watching Sakura run around her room tripping over her stuff trying to find some clothes to wear, "I DID, but.." Melin picked up something from behind her that kind of had 0once been an alarm clock, "you threw this at me",

"Oh woops" Sakura said sweaty and placed her clothes and school bag on her pink cherry blossom bed, Melin walked out of the room and closed the door behind her "I'll meet you in 5 minutes down stairs" She said from behind the door.

Sakura looked around her BIG bed room it had dark pink wallpaper and a dresser with a mirror, A TV and playstation in one corner and in the other a walk in closet and bathroom With a sigh she placed took of her pj's and slipped on her clothes and backed her school bag and walked down stairs.

"Finally" Melin sighed as sakura walked down the stairs that led into the kitchen on the house they live in,

Sakura sat down on one of the empty seats at the table wearing A 1/3 sleeved black top with pink glittery writing which read 'Keep eyes here' with a arrow pointing to her face and a pair of faded tight jeans with 2 red hand prints of the seat of the pants with white writing that said 'Don't Touch'. Her hair was let down flowing down her back with 2 pink clips holding it out of her face, and also some of the normal make up: Pink eye shadow, a little blush, and rose lip stick.

"You you like anything to eat Miss Avalon (A/N Sorry Peeps, I can't remember how to spell her other last name, Oh and please review and tell me if you want me to use there english names or there other ones) A maid wearing a white dress with a black apron around her waist, "No thanks"

Sakura said checking her bag to make sure she had everything,

"Ready" came a voice from behind her, Sakura jumped up out of fright dropping the english book she was holding. "God" Sakura said taking in big breaths,

"Scare me why don't ya" She added, Meling only shrugged, Sakura turned around to see what melin was wearing:

She was wearing a top much like Sakura's but it was orange and it read 'What are you looking' at?' and 1/3 red jeans, her back hair had red highlights and it was tied up in a tight pony tail at the back of her head and she was also wearing: Red eye shadow, blush and rose lip stick.

"Anyway" Meling stated breaking the silence,

"We better get to school, today we got Mrs. Parker, and we DO NOT want to be late" Melin said reminding sakura of the last time they had Mrs. Parker, Lets just say it was boot camp instead of school. Sakura and Melin picked up there bags and went over to there cars that where parked in the garage, (Ok im not good with car name's...K lets just say there got them cars with no roof )

Sakura's was hot pink with red flames across the side and it was covered with cherry blossoms and a black dragon on the front. Melings was the same but her car was red with pink flames and a white dragon.

Sakura threw her bag into the back of her car and jumped in on the driver side as melin did the same to her car. They backed out of the drive way and drove to school with Sakura in the front.

On the way a few males whistled at them but sakura just ignored them, they where all the same. she arrived at school and parked in the students park and melin pulled up next to her. They got out of there cars and walked up to the front gates of there school 'Vic High' The day went by felly normal, Math's which Sakura was now top of the class, topic, break, english, Lunch, PE, Tech, home,

And all through the day boys swooning over her like a leach, Asking her out which she always said 'No', But during english the teacher Mr. summers was saying something about history when the loud speaker came on

'Sakura Avalon please go to the principal, Sakura Avalon please go to the principal'

She look confused for a minute wondering what she had done, Mr. summers said she could go so she walked down the empty corridor all the while wondering what happened She stooped at a wooden door with a gold plate that said Mr.. brodie she knocked

"come in" Sakura slowly opened the door and walked into Mr. brodie's office.

"Come have a seat" He said indicating to the seat across from him. He had an old wrinkled face and short grey hair he was probley 60.

Sakura slowly sat down feeling very nerves, Mr.. Brodie say this and laughed "oh don't worry your not in trouble" Sakura relaxed.

"I have the opportunity to send 2 students to Japan(???) as exchange students for 3 years to do courses there and I have decided to select you and your friend Melin" Sakura's face brightened up,

"You will be leaving in about a week I will send you your tickets soon" He finished Sakura jumped out of her chair

"Thank -you so much Sakura shouted shaking Mr.. Brodie's hand "Your welcome" He responded with a smile

"You better be getting back to class now", Sakura closed the door behind her and looked down the empty corridor. and thought about what had just happened.

Suddenly a thought made its way back into her head, Something she hadn't thought about for years, Some people who lived in Japan, THEM. Sakura's face suddenly turned hard and into a scowl. She will make them pay for what they did to her......

Like, Hate, Never want to read again, want me to write more, Want me to stop writing and hide in a box. How do you like it????, I hope this is a bit longer the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. IM AGAIN SO SORRY I HAVEN'T REVIEWED. Please R and R or email me at Oh and if theres lots of spelling and grammer mystakes dont blame me i got a head ake from hell. When my head stops hurting i'll fix up this chapter till then

Love ya all

Princess Saturn


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving

Told ya I'ld get the next chapter up soon, So here it is.

CCS Do not own to moi Cries in a box

Guess what I won my netball game Them-6 Us-26

Mwaaaaaa

Sakura walked down the empty corridor, Mixed emotions could be seen on her face: Happy, Angry, Sad, and most of all hate, It was all THERE fault the people she loved died. And she was going to make them pay, Big time.

Sakura entered the class room just as the end of school bell rang, Meilin who had known Sakura for a long time noticed the unusual scowl that had crept onto her best friends face. 'Mental note to self: Ask Sakura what's wrong'. Sakura's facial expression made a quick change when she saw Meilin, They where going to Japan!, Sakura had made a promise ages ago that when she ever saw them again she would make them pay.

"Yo Sakura" Meilin said breaking Sakura from her little thought, "Why did ya have to go to the principal?"

Sakura smiled a huge smile that reached her dull emerald eyes, "Oh nothing much" She replied sweetly, "Only that we get to go to Japan for a while".

Meilin stood there for what seamed like 10 minutes letting it all sink in. "WHERE GOING TO JAPAN!" She screamed giving Sakura a BIG hug.

The people who where still in the class stooped what they where doing to look at Meilin, Silence filled the room.

"What!" Meilin screeched "We know where pretty, but just staring would ya, Sheesh"

After everything went back to normal, Or what you would call normal Meilin and Sakura packed up there bags and went back to there home, As soon as the door closed Meilin Tilde waved Sakura with questions,

"When are we going?, Why are we going?, How long are we staying?, What are we doing there?, Why me and you?, Your not joking right?, Where are we staying?, Who are we staying with?, Who else is going?, "

Sakura stood there totally in shock that Meilin can say that mean things in one breath before answering,

"Next week, A school thing, 'Bout a year, Going to school, Well it was only me, but you can come too, No im not joking, at my old home, No one but ourselves, Just us" She answered also in one breath.

The two friends went and got a snack from the kitchen,

"There's so much I want to do before I go" Meilin said taking a bite from her jam sandwidge "Go shopping, catch up on people, did i say shopping", But Meiling noticed Sakura wasn't listening to her, She was in her own world her face in a hate expression

"Sakura" Meilin said waving her hand over her friends eyes trying to bring her back to the real world, with no change, she leant back on her seat deep in thought, "I got it",

She stood up and went behind sakura and took in a big gulp of air "SAKURA YOUR 30 MINUTES LATE FOR SCHOOL" She screeched in Sakura's ear, Sakura jumped and fell of her chair.

"Sorry, She muttered standing up, "I was visiting cloud nine"

"I See", Meilin answered, "Sakura what's wrong" she asked

"Nothi--" Sakura started but got cut off from Meilin

"And don't Nothing me, I've known you too long to know when you have something on your mind, Now tell me or else" Meilin cut off with an evil glint in her eye.

"Ok, You Win" Sakura admitted sitting back on her chair as Meilin sat in the chair next to her "3 year's ago before.....My father and brother where in the car crash, I lived in Japan. I had 2 friends Tomoyo Daijidobu and Eriol Hirragizawa, and a guy that I liked" A Wolf whistle could be heard from Meilin "Anyway His name was Syaoran Li, One day I went to school and they where acting very weird, Kind of like they where ignoring me, Anyway On that same day at Lunch I went to go sit under the cherry blossom tree like we did every other day, and he told me that he didn't like me anymore 'cause i was weak, a wimp and i couldn't do anything myself, my so called friends said the same also, Then Syaoran had found a new girlfriend and she was the biggest slutty bitch I have ever seen, So we moved here and I hasn't heard anything from them" She finished shaking in rage.

"Why that little blaming basted, how could he" Meilin shouted moving her hands like she was strangling Syaoran, "How could he, when I see him next time i'll beat him to a bloody pulp! ARGHHHH That cousin of mine"

"What did you say" Sakura asked shocked, "I think you just said Syaoran was your cousin"

"Well, He kinda is....But that's not the subject" Laughed Meilin

They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say when suddenly Meilin broke the silence.

"How about, we make Syaoran and his 2 little friends pay for what they did to you, we are going to make you hard to get" Meilin decided "First place: The Mall"

"Thank you so much, Meilin" Sakura said giving her one and only friend a big bear hug.

"Isn't that what friends are for" Asked Meilin

7 Days Later....

"Im a mericial" Meilin shouted with joy, Clapping her hands together. looking over Sakura again, She was wearing a halter neck dress that ended about 20 cm from the top of her knees high, It was pink with Cherry Blossoms all over it, It had 2 cuts on each side of it that was tied back up together with pieces of red string. She wore a necklace with a cherry blossom on it with the word 'Sakura' Underneath it. She had a bracelet danglining from her left wrist with a moon on it and a anklet with a star on it tied around her right ankle. She wore Open toed high heeled Blue shoes. Her red/brown hair was tied up in a tight pony tail at the back of her head with 2 strips of her red/brown hair falling onto her face. She had pink eye shadow, a little blush and cherry lip stick with glitter. She wore 2 dangling earrings in each are, One with wolves at the end and another with a dragon. (That's what I want to wear one day......)

Sakura spun around admiring her beauty.

"Oh My GOD" She screamed hugging Meilin,

"I'm glad you like it" Meilin responded "But remember why we did all this"

"Yes" Sakura said a scowl printing her face.

"Anyway, Let's go down to the air port and get on that plane" Meilin said picking up there bags and giving them to the servant

On The Plane

Sakura lay back against the chair in the plane listening to the excited chatter that was going on in the plane, Meilin was too caught up in a magazine to notice anything so Sakura closed her eyes, 3 Years ago, at this very moment she was running away from people, the people who betrayed her. She was sitting in this plane next to her brother and father, Just the memory brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them back.

She had to be strong to make people pay. She looked out the window as the plane took off, everything getting smaller as she got higher. She leaned back on the chair and listened to people having there convocations, Baby's crying and music blaring from someone headphones. She closed her eye's just for a second, But unknown to her she had fallen asleep, And would be woken up as soon as she arrived at Japan........

Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN, OK dun ask, Im a bit diffrent today. Guess what Silence I'm gonna put up another story It's going to be a CCS one of course your a horse. Ok i'll shut up now. Please R and R, and check out my new story, It would be under my Sign in name just click on my name and it will show you.

Till then

Love ya all

Princess Saturn


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome Home

Hello everyone,

look I updated, happy now?

I'm sorry I didnt' update eariler

Please R and R

( and thanks everyone who helped me get over my writers block )

With a sudden bump, the plane landed on thr ground.

Sakura stirred from her sleep, mumbling something like, " I don't wana get up yet, 5 more minutes"

Sweat dropping Meling shook Sakura by her shoulders,

" Wake up" She screamed at Sakura, people looked over at meling wondering what all the noise was.

" WHAT" Meling screamed, and as you can all see, Meling is NOT in a good mood, but it's like who would be, when you had to listen to Sakura snoring for hours non-stop.

" Just one more minute, Please" Sakura mumbled, her eyes still closed,

" No Sakura, " Meling took a breath trying to carm herself down, " You get up NOW" She screeched,

Slowly Sakura opened her emerald eyes, to see an angry Meling.

" Meling? What's wrong" She asked, totally confused,

Falling to the ground, Meling stood up, " You know Sakura you can be quite stupid sometimes" She said matter of fact.

" Thank you" Sakura said quite please with herself, even thou she didn't know what she did.

" Welcome everyone, we have now arrived in Japan, I hop you enjoyed your fight, and I thank you for choosing us for flying"

Snapping back into reality Sakura looked out the window that she was seated next to.

Outside the sun shown brightly, as the big airport could be seen, trees surrounded the area and a big sign onto of the air port told Sakura what she thought was true, the sign said " Japan Air Port"

Staying in her seat Sakura watched as everyone hurried to get out of the plane, probley to see some of there family and friends which they haven't seen in ages.

Taking in a gulp of air she took her bag as meling stood up.

Seeing how uneasy Sakura was acting Meling looked worriedly at her friend, " Are you sure you want to do this" Meling asked Sakura,

Laughing lightly Sakura looked at meling with a fake smile, " I'm positive" She said,

Not beliving Sakura for one second, Meling just srugged it off, if there is one thing she learnt while being Sakura's friend was that sakura is very stubborn.

Picking up her bag, Sakura exited the plain, meling followed her. Steeping onto the all familiar ground Sakura breathed in the Japan air.

To a normal person the air will feel the same, but not Sakura.

Walking into the airport they stood at the front of the suitcase rack as bags and bags came by,

When there was only a few people around they finally spotted there bags, all together they had around 5 bags each, but hey you couldn't blame them could you?

" Where are we staying again" Meling asked Sakura as they stood outside waiting for the taxi to come a pick them up,

" We are staying at my old home" Sakura explained, watching the busy road for any sign of the taxi,

When it had finally arrived they placed there bags in the boot of the car, and told the driver were they were heading.

All the way Sakura stared out the window looking at all of the things that she use to see when she went home, The park was still the same as well as the school.

Blinking back tears that were threatning to spill, the house soon came into view, The pain was a bit rusty and the grass needed a little trim but other than that it looked the same as when she had left it.

" Home sweet home" Sakura examed when the taxi had finally stopped outside the house.

Paying the driver they took there bags from the boot, as Sakura tried to find the key to the house.

After eventually finding the key she unlocked the door.

A gust of smoke blew around in her face as she coughed abit.

" I think this place needs a bit of tidying up" Meling said looking over the dust and cob web covered walls.

Nodding in agreement, sakura walked around the house, opening all the doors and opening the windows letting the air into the rooms.

Walking up stairs Sakura signaled Meling to follow her,

Opening her room door she put all of her bags down on the floor,

"This was my room" She explained,

Nodding meling wondered how Sakura had liked Pink so much when she was little.

"Where do I sleep" Meling pondered out loud,

" Um..." Sakura though, Walking further alone the hall she opened another door which belonged to her brother,

" Will this do?" Sakura asked her friend.

" yeah thanks" Meling smiled and put all her bags up next to one of the white walls.

Nodding the girls got to work unpacking there things, after hours of work they finally plonked themselves on one the chairs they had in the living room,

" I'm so Pooped" Meling expresses

" I agree" Sakura said sitting down next to Meling, after talking for awhile about normal stuff the topic of school soon came up.

" When do we start school" Meling asked Sakura who was looking through one of the booklets that had information all about the school she was going to.

" Well, it's still a holiday here, so in about 5 days the school started up again" She said passing the booklet over to Meling,

" And what about them" Meling asked, she dint' want to say there read name for fear of making Sakura any more angrier than she was,

" I guess we will have to wait and see" Sakura said an evil glint was shown inn her eyes.

Then a sudden beep from the phone line interrupted there conversation,

" Oh, i guess dad forgot to unplug the phone when we were away" sakura laughed a little.

Walking over to the phone she pressed a button that told her how many messages she had.

" You have 248 new messages" The voice from the phone said.

" Wow, I guess lots of people loved us" Sakura laughed,

Sitting down on the chair she listened to the messages, most of them were from family or about some of the bills, or even some from people who were trying to sell stuff, when one message came on.

" Message number 17" Said the voice.

" Sakura, Sakura are you there"

Gasping in shock Sakura looked at the phone, she recognized that voice, it belonged to non other than her old friend Tomoyo...

Look a cliff hanger,

Oh well the more Reveiws I get the quicker i'll update : )

Till then

Love ya all

Saturn


	8. Chapter 8 Guess Who?

_** Hides from all of the glares from all of the angry people Um...Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updates in awhile, and I was thinking of stopping this fanfic all together, but then I didn't really didn't want to disappoint you all so I will update. So sit back and relax as you read the next chapter in Old Sakura New Sakura**_

" I'm sorry I was so mean to you" Tomoyo's voice came through the answering machine "I just didn't know what happened that day, I hope you can find it in your heart Sakura to forgive me"

A click signaled that the message was finished, as Meling looked over at her friend.

"Who was that?" She asked as Sakura caught onto reliaty and snorted,

"Tomoyo" Sakura answer plainly walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, "She 'WAS' one of my friends" Sakura finished emfising the word 'Was'

Meling nodded in understanding, not wanting to push the subject any further she walked over to some of the bags that were placed in the kitchen and started to unpack some of the food into the fridge and counter.

After about half a hour of uncomphy silence Meling stood up and stretched her back, looking out the window at the beautiful sunny sky. Putting down the can of baked beans which she had in her hand Sakura looked out the window also,

"I know, why don't we go for a tuor around here, I would love to see what has changed" Sakura explained getting one of her coats which was located in her bag,

Nodding Meling followed suit as, they got outside they locked the door and jumped into the car which had been delivered to them while they were unpacking.

"So where should we go?" Meling pondered putting the key into the ignition and starting the car,

Thinking hard Sakura's stomach suddenly rumbled, "Oh Okay them" Meling laughed and sped off on the way to some of the food stores music blaring out of the stereo.

( Okay, I'm going to skip all of this, I know you all wan't to see what happens when Sakura finally meets Syaoran, so I will fast forward to the morning before school )

Strangely it was only 6:30 am when Sakura was up she woke up even without her alarm going off which was very strange for her, After having a shower she changed into a knee length pastel blue skirt with a white blouse, after brushing her hair she decided to let her hair flow freely down her back she also wore a little bit of make up, some dark eyeliner and shiny lip gloss, with just a tint of blush.

Yawning lightly she walked down the stairs at took out the toster, placing some bread into the toaster she leant on the bar and yawned,

"Oh my god! Are you feeling okay?" Meling practly screeched looking at her watch then up at Sakura.

Rolling her eyes Sakura looked at her friend,

"No, Meling. I am fine" She answered plainly, "What would make you think there was something wrong?",

"Well, you are up exactly 1 1 /2 hours before school" Meling answered still gob smacked,

Shrugging Sakura picked up a plate and started buttering her toast, after about a hour the girls decided it was time to leave for school, picking up there bags they walked outside and locked the door, and walked over to the car.

"I'm driving" Sakura declared grabbing the keys from meling and sticking them into the car. Nodding meling got into the passengers side. Breathing deeply Sakura put the car into gear and sped off in the direction that there school was located.

Upon arriving at the school students looked at the girls wispering things to each other, ignoring the wispier Meling and Sakura steeped out of the car, and for some reason some students seemed to advoid them.

Glaring at a few people Sakura looked at the timetable she had just received,

"Looks like we have the same classes" Sakura examed looking over at Melings sheet who was standing there innocently,

"What, I didn't have anything to do with it" Meling answered grinning widely.

Rolling her eyes again she walked up to her and and Melings first class, everyone was seated in there desk as the teacher was writing on the board.

Knocking on the door it took the teach a couple of seconds to relise that there was someone at the door.

Meling smiled up at the teacher, which Sakura knew that the smile was fake. The teacher looked at the sheet they handed them and nodded,

"Class" He said turning to face the class who were looking at him, "We have 2 new exchange students from America, Sakura Kinomoto, and Meling Li" When he finished 3 faces immediately looked up, as 2 girls entered the room.

Scanning the class Meling and Sakura locked eyes, with there X friends: Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol...

_**:D To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Boo!

**Hello everyone, I am in a good mood, because I finally got MY Jesse McCartney Album, I love him so much!  
Anyway, I'm starting to update a lot faster, Yay for me!  
Okay, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Last time on 'Old Sakura, New Sakura':**

"Class" He said turning to face the class who were looking at him, "We have 2 new exchange students from America, Sakura Kinomoto, and Meling Li" When he finished 3 faces immediately looked up, as 2 girls entered the room.

Scanning the class Meling and Sakura locked eyes, with there X friends: Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol...

The tension grew in the room, as everything was silent as Sakura and Meling glared at the Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol, as they just looked back in total suprise. Scanning the class Sakura smirked to herself, noticing that Syaoran's girlfriend was no where to be seen, Behind the girls the teacher coughed loudly hoping to get there attention,

"Now then" He stated knocking the girls out of there glare and looked over to him, "Where should we put you two?"

Scanning the class he noticed two desks up in the corner at the back of the class, right behind Tomoyo Syaoran and Eriol, who were sitting next to each other.

"Over there" He said nodding his head in the direction that the seats where located, "Syaoran, would you please raise your hand, so the girls know where to sit-"

"Don't worry about it, we know where to go" Sakura interrupted her voice was dripping with ice.

Nodding over at them the teacher sat down and started to hand out the work for today. Walking past all of the desks the girls just sent death glares at any person that dared to give them a second look, Seating herself in the desk which was closest to the wall Sakura took off her bag, as Meling did the same.

' She looks so different' Syaoran told himself in his mind, not daring to look around, he just couldn't face up to Sakura at the moment, not after what he did to her.

Looking over to Tomoyo and Eriol he noticed that tears where appearing in the corners of Tomoyo's eyes,

"What happened to you, Sakura" she muttered under her voice, with her head down.

Eriol shot a caring glance as Tomoyo, since Sakura's departure Eriol and Tomoyo had grown closer than ever. Meling shoot glares at the back of her cousins head,

"I can't believe him!" She wipsered angrily into Sakura's ear, who just shot her a knowing glance.

Looking over the test which was placed in front of her Sakura sighed and got to work on the test, Over the years she had gotten better at maths, and almost all of the subjects. After about 10 minutes Sakura stood up and took her paper up to the front of the class, to give to the teacher, when she turned around she noticed Syaoran looking at her, she would only place a few emotions shown in his eyes, Confusion, Regret and also sadness, giving him a deadly glare she smirked,

'Oh, how revenge was so sweet' she through to herself, siting down next to Meling who was already finished her maths and was looking over her nails. After sitting in boardom for about half a hour as the rest of the class finished there maths, the bell final rung signaling that it was break.

Pushing in there chairs the girls walked out of the class and out onto the field, boys gave them glances but they just glared back at them.

"So, " Sakura started looking around the field, "Where do you want to sit"

It was a rather stupid question, but she really didn't' know what to say, Meling nodded and scanned the field; somewhere to get away from all of the glanced most of the male population was giving them pointing over to a tree they both started to walk towards the Sakura tree which was off at a corner of the field.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned around and noticed a group of boys looking over at them with a sly look on there faces, Glaring she stopped and yelled out at them,

"Look, we know were beautiful, but would you stop staring" The boys just sniggered and looked down,

"Just leave them, they will never change" Meling suggested tugging on Sakura's arm as they walked over to the tree.

Plonking herself on one of the branches she looked over the school, it was different to the school she went to in America, but that was a good thing, it was good to change your life style sometimes,

"Don't look now" Meling muttered sitting up next to her friend, "But, Syaoran and the others are walking this way"

True to her word, the group was walking towards them, all of them had there heads down and Eriol had a arm wrapped around Tomoyo's shoulder, as a blunt redness could be faintly seen around her eyes.

Sakura stood up and Meling followed suit, over the years just as Sakura and Meling had her X-friends had grown more mature, just as she had. It felt like ages before the group finally reached them, and there was an odd silence as no one knew what to say. The air around them, has so much tension that it looked like you could see heat growing off them.

Finally someone spoke up;

"What do you want now, dear Xia-lang?" Meling questioned glaring at her cousan who was also standing there with his head bowed.

"I..a...um..." He stuttered,

"Spit it out already !" Sakura yelled at him, she really didn't have time for this.

A small sniff could he heard as Tomoyo shook while tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura...I missed you" Tomoyo muttered looking up at Sakura her eyes all blood shot, steping foward she wrapped her arms around Sakura, as her body raked with more tears.

Sakura just stood there she didn't know what to do, one part of her told her to push Tomoyo away, after all she did to her, but another side of her told her to not to, Tomoyo had been Sakura's best friend for longer than she could remember, whenever she was sad Tomoyo was always there, as thinking back to the day 3 years ago, she remembered that Tomoyo didn't really say that she hated Sakura

The silence carried on as Tomoyo let go of Sakura, and looked at her in the eye, seeing sadness and depression, Sakura realized what her absence was really doing to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo" Sakura muttered, as Tomoyo's eyes lit up slightly which is something they hadn't done for 3 years.

Syaoran who had been watching the whole thing, decided that this would be a good time to say what he had wanted to say.

"Sakura...I didn't mean what I said all of them years back", upon hearing his voice her eyes turned into cold emerald ice again as she faced him,

"Then why did you say them" she spat, "If you didn't mean them then why did you say them to me".

"..." Syaoran said nothing, for he himself didn't know what to say.

"I thought so" Sakura mocked as she spun on her heel and walked away with Meling closely following behind...

**Yay, go me, go me!  
I'm so sorry, for the shortness of this chapter I have really bad writer block, please someone help me! Please keep all of the reveiws coming in I love to hear what you all have to say, and as you mite of noticed I have changed my email address, and I also love getting emails so please email and/or reveiw me at: **

**Thats all for now!**

**Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10 The player

**Boo, hey look I got the next chapter up, I hope you all like it. And don't forget to reveiw!**

"Arg, I cant believe him!", Sakura mumbled,

Sakura and Meling were sitting in Social Studies, and the teacher was going on about something, which the girl's weren't really paying attention.

"How dare he even say that he is sorry! He has no rite",

Meling nodded her head in agreement, keeping her eye on the teacher, hoping that he won't catch them talking.

Sakura sighed and put her head on her desk, glaring into the space that existed in front of her.

"I will just have to teach him, that no one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Sakura, and gets away with it!", Her glass emerald eyes here alight with a deadly fire, as she thought of more ways to get back at the one who betrayed her.

The rest of the period went along mainly the same, with Sakura cursing about how much she hated Syaoran, and so on...

"Finally!" Meling said streaching her arms behind her head, as she stretched, "I thought I was going to die in there, whoever invented school, must of been out of there mind"

The bell had just rang and Sakura and Meling were walking out into the field as they had last period off, and had nothing to do.

"Yo, Sakura, Meling!" Sakura and Meling stopped and turned around, only to see one of the players of there school running towards, then. His friends behind his were watching him, with great envy.

"Hey babes, what are you doing now" He asked brushing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Going home" Meling answered, plainly.

"Well, if you arn't doing anything after that, I was wondering if you girls would like to come on a double date, with me and my friend" He said, nodding over to one of his friends who was grinning at the girls.

"I would sooner date a pig" Sakura spoke, as the girls turned there backs about to walk away, but a hand grabbed onto Sakura wrist, as she turned around to see who dared touch her.

Meanwhile, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were just walking out of the hall, they all carried the same expression as earlier expect Tomoyo's was a little bit brighter.

They were walking across the field only to see, the player run up to Meling and Sakura and started to flirt to them.

Anger boiled up in Syaoran as he watched the scene in front of him, they could all see the angry and annoyed expression that the girls wore.

Suddenly a hand came out and gripped Sakura's arm.

"What are you doing" Sakura glared as she twisted her wrist making him let go.

"But come on Babe, wouldn't you like to date someone like me? I would make it worth it" He said with a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as Meling stood there watching a hint of amusement in her eyes, she had learnt that no one annoys Sakura and gets away with it.

"Do you have a hearing problem or something? Or do you need a hearing aid?" Sakura questioned,

The player was taken a-back by her response, but wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Once more the girls turned around about to walk away and the hand took hold of Sakura wrist once more, now she was pissed.

Sakura turned around and glared forcefully at the guy, before taking hold of his wrist and digging her finger into one of the main pressure points in his hand, she twisted him around and held his hand to his back, and started moving it up.

The guy screamed with pain as Sakura loosened her grip a little bit, he turned around and growled his face red with pain,

"You bitch" he screamed at her face, holding his shoulder,

"I know im a bitch I don't need you telling me" Sakura replied before standing on his toes, and kneeing him in the groin, and as he bent down she moved her knee up as it made contact with his nose.

"Don't ever touch me again" She declared, as he rolled around on the ground crying in pain. His friends looked over at her in shock and ran over to assist there friend, while Sakura and Meling finally was able to walk away.

Leaving a shocked, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran.

Once they were back at Sakura's house Meling burst out laughing as Sakura went over to the sink to get a drink.

"That was so good!" Meling said between laughs, "Did you see his face? It was so FUNNY"

Sakura shrugged, "Why don't guys under stand the word 'no'?" She asked innocently.

"Hey Sakura," Meling said sitting up as she had been rolling on the floor in a laughing fit.

"yo?" Sakura asked sitting down on the couch

" Money for not completing the task $20, Getting the stains out of your clothes $50, Hospital bill $100, Getting your ass kicked by the one and only Sakura, and rolling on the floor in pain...PRICELESS" Meling went into another laughing fit, as Sakura couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"You are so random" Sakura admitted, throwing a pillow at Meling.

"I know I am" Meling muttered finally getting over her laughing fit. "But come on, I bet he will be in hospital for a while"

Sakura nodded, and switched on the TV and started watching some random music video.

Lots of thoughts were going through her head, while she was with the guy she say Syaoran out of the corner of her eye, just thr thought of him was making her gag. Through the years she had been away she had been able to focus her energy, and she had somehow seen a hint of anger shown in his eyes, when the player was flirting with her.

'Why would he be angry' Sakura pondered, 'Maybe he was jellous'

Sakura laughed, as she put down Jelously down on the revenge list she had in her head.

Meling looked up quizzled at Sakura,

"What's your problem?" She asked,

"Nothing, just thinking" Sakura responded,

"Don't think too hard" Meling said concern in her voice, "You mite hurt yourself"

After saying that witty comment she was replied with a pillow being thrown at her head.

**Hey again, so did you like it?  
Please reveiw and tell me what you think about it, or if you wan't we can chat dont forget, I have changed my email address. But you can still add me to MSN by and if that doesn't work then add my new address.**

**So please reveiw.**

**Until then!**

**Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11 Guess who's back?

**Heya! Okay, I am getting a spell check intstalled onto my computer, on the weekend, and I also have another story online, dont forget to check it out. I will try and type out the next chapter sometime over the weekend, but until then...Dont forget to read and Reveiw!**

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol just stood there, quite dumbfound as they turned Cabiondioxide into Oxygen. No one dared the speak for they didn't know what exactly to say, until Tomoyo spoke up,

"Oh my gosh", She declared holding her hand over her mouth in shock, "Sakura"

They watched as the two girls walked away, Sakura, with her normal glare on her face, and Meling who seemed strangely happy for some weird reason or another.

Shaking his head Syaoran walked away from the field, thought's raced through his head, as regret pulled at the strings of his heart, if only time would go back. He would change everything he did wrong.

Tomoyo watched Syaoran walk off, seeing the guilt he was feeling inside, she looked up at Eriol with big helpless eyes, as he pulled her into a hug.

Meling pouted as she sat in a corner of the house, holding a bag of frozen pea's to a bruise that was forming just above her left eye.

After Sakura had thrown the pillow to Meling, Sakura had accidently hit Meling in the eye with the heavy part of the pillow, which was now why a bruise was forming,

"Sorry!" Sakura apoliged as she walked into the kitchen seeing Meling glare at her from under the peas,

"You should be!" Meling declared.

Sakura just shook her head at Meling.

The night went on felly well, with more glares from Meling to Sakura, and Sakura rolling here eyes at Melings childish act; Who might I add, had a small deep purple bruise above her eye, even though she had put lots of foundation over it, in hopes of covering it up.

The next morning it was pretty cold and Sakura was the first one up, well to be exact she was awake by 5:30 am, and already doing her normal work out.

About 2 hours later, Meling finally got herself out of her bed and walked down the stairs, only to see Sakura eating a bowl of co co-pop's.

"Morning" Sakura greeted, looking up at Meling,

"Yeh, whatever" Meling replied, still half asleep.

Sakura yawned loudly and stood up, "You better go get dressed, Meling" Sakura said, as Meling looked up at her quizzed,

"Why?" Meling asked, Sakura just nodded up at the clock which told them that they had 5 minutes before the 1st period bell rang.

Meling took one look at Sakura before racing up stair's and got changed, Sakura meanwhile picked up her bag and made sure she had everything she needed for today,

'I remember when I use to be late getting up...' Sakura thought silently, it didn't matter how many times she told herself to forget her old life, small things kept nagging at her. I guess you can't really forget the past, no matter how hard you tried.

"Ready!" Meling declared skidding to a halt right next to Sakura who handed her her bag.

"Okay lets go, I don't want to be late today, again" Sakura frowned.

Meling smirked as the two girls walked out the door making sure to shut the door behind them, and lock it.

The walk to school seemed weird for them, as for some reason people were trying to get as far away from them as they could.

Entering the school the girl's noticed that people were defiantly frightened of them, they looked at them like they were there worst nightmare.

Sakura shot Meling a quizzed look, but Meling just shurugged not knowing either.

The answer soon became clear when they got into the locker room and 1 girl came up to them,

"Hey, Good on you Sakura" She said, her bright blue eyes had much joy in them, "I can't believe you kicked his ass yeaterday"

Sakura just nodded, now understanding why everyone was afraid of them,

"I heard the doctor said he would have to be in hospital for a few days" The girl wispered, the rumor she had heard, before bounding off to go over to her friends.

"I told you $100" Meling told Sakura, meaning the priceless thing from the night before (See last chapter, ($100 for hospital bill)).

Sakura just shrugged and opened her locker, putting some books she didn't need into it, while also taking some out.

Meling, and Sakura walked around the school aimlessly waiting for the bell to ring, after asking a girl, who thought Sakura was her idol for kicking the players ass.

They finally found out that it was a late start, and school started 30 minutes later than normal.

"I could of stayed in bed longer you know" Meling glared, at Sakura who just shurgeed innocently.

"Man, I'm bored" Sakura declared, sitting down under a Cherry Blossom tree.

They still had 15 minutes until the bell rang, and they were bored out of there mind.

"Speak for yourself, why don't ya!" Meling mumbled

"I will" Sakura answered smartly.

The girl's sat in silence as they questioned about random things, (You know, the fact's of life, ect) until the bell, FINALLY rang.

"Gee, took it's time" Sakura mumbled brushing off some of the Cherry Blossom leaves off her Jean pants.

Meling nodded and they walked towards there class room doors.

As soon as the doors opened the class looked over at them, well everyone expect Tomoyo, Meling, and Syaoran. The class finally noticed that they were staring and looked away terrified.

Sitting down at the back of the class, everyone chatted and gossiped while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Another group of people came up to Sakura and Meling, "Where did you learn to kick guy's ass's like that"

Sakura just shrugged, "Um, I don't really know, just some random fighting class's, it's good to know self defense, especially around guys" The girls looked at Sakura, all of them thinking that after school, they were going to train until they were as strong as Sakura.

Meling nudged Sakura in the ribs, which earned herself a glare, "Hey, sorry" Meling apologies quickly, "It looks like you have go your self some fans"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay class SETTLE DOWN!"

The whole class looked up at the door, only to find a very unfamiliar teacher standing there her short grey hair was tied up into a tight high pony tail, and her eyes were hidden behind thick glass's,

"My name is Mrs. Chambrinal" and as proof the teacher wrote her name on the white board. "And I am going to be your reliever for this period because, your teacher's dog got sick, so he had to stay home to look after his dog"

The class chuckled at this, but was quickly shut up, but the glares that the teacher was sending them.

"Okay, class!" She said with fake happiness, "Time for a quiz!"

Groans, and fail escapes, were made as the class tried there best to get out of the suprise quiz, but were quickly settled down, when the teacher treatened to give them all a dentions if they don't shut there traps.

The next 10 minutes were in silence as the students worked on there quizzes.

"Okay, pens down, NOW!" The teacher growled, "and bring your paper up here"

The class passed there quizzes up to the front of the class, while they waited for the next order.

But while the teacher was talking she was interrupted by the door opening, and non-other than Virginia race into the class, and flung her arms over a shocked Syaoran neck, while glaring at Sakura...  
****

BOO! Okay time to reveiw, and if you want, read my other story!  
BIBI


	12. Chapter 12 Look who it is

The class went dead silent as everyone looked over at Syaoran and Virginia, whispers travelled through the class as everyone wondered who this girl was.

"What do you want", Syaoran asked quite annoyed as he tried to pry Virginias' grip off his neck.

"I just came to see you", she fake pouted "Why have you been ignoring me, and not returning my calls"

"I told you ages ago, 'it's over'", Syaoran repeated, knowing Sakura's eyes were staring at him.

Virginian looked at Syaoran, fake tears blurring her vision,

"But I thought you love me", She explained like a dramatic soap opera character.

"I never loved you ", Syaoran replied, finally able to get her grip off his neck.

A flash back came into Sakuras' mind as she thought of that moment 3 years ago.

A loud irritated cough broke though all of the talk,

"Excuse me", the teacher said, looking down at Virginia, "But what are you doing here"

Virginia looked up at the teacher, and made a mad dash towards the door, while half the class looked over a Syaoran in total shock.

"Sorry about that, class", the teacher apologised sending Syaoran a look that said ;'That better not happen again'

"How embarrassing", Meling whispered to Sakura, as the teacher wrote down the days homework on the board.

Sakura nodded in response, the flash backs words still ringing in her head, like a song that just wont go away.

The bell rang soon after the short convocation Meling, and Sakura was having.

Walking back up to there lockers the hall ways were as normal, crowded by people hurrying to get to there next class, and a few people who were going to wag the next period.

Bending down Sakura opened her bag trying to look for her key (AN: Where I live we have keys for our lockers, I don't know if it's the same where you are)

"Oh look who it is"

Sakura and Meling turned around wondering who was talking to them. But by the mock sound in the persons voice, they already have a good idea, of who it was.

Virginia stood there, hands on hips and she was slanted to one side slightly, giving off the impression that she was better than them.

"Look what the cat dragged in", Meling replied in the same mock tone Virginia had used.

Virginia only snorted, and looked at Sakura with a smirk on her too much make-upped face.

Sakura and Meling both rolled their eyes at her behaviour,

"What do you want?", Sakura asked, clearly annoyed, only making Virginia smirk more, if possible.

"Syaoran never loved you", Virginia stated, quite sure of herself, "You know that don't you?"

"You came here just to tell me that?" , Sakura asked, slamming her clocker shut.

"He told me how pathetic you were", Virginia continued looking at her expensive fake nails, "Always following him around" Virginia smirked to herself. "Pathetic"

"Is there a point to this", Meling asked, who was leaning next to the wall.

"And you", Virginia continued looking at Meling, "You were equally pathetic, clinging to him all the time, Oh I feel so sorry for Syaoran, having to put up with all of you" , She sighed dramatically, "How embarrassing it would have been for him" 

Meling glared at Virginia, who just continued to smirk back at them.

"You know, Sakura", Virginia said, using her first name, "you really need to get a life, remember when you were little, and Syaoran didn't stay with you for more than 5 minutes sometimes", Virginia reminded her.

"Yeah", Sakura said, thinking back, "He had extra credits to do, or his mother had made him do a extra few class's"

Virginia just laughed. "And you believed him?", she laughed, "Well sorry, darling, but the real reason, is that he was embarrassed to be around you, I mean; who wouldn't be, with hair like that, who does that anymore?" Virginia said sighing as he flicked a long strand of her own hair over her shoulder (AN: Oh and I love the hair-style Sakura had when she was little)

Sakura felt anger rising in her. How dare she say that.

Walking up to Virginia who has laughing her head off, Sakura rolled her fist into a ball and punched Virginia in the nose. A sickening crack noise filled her ears as her fist made contact, telling her that her nose was broken.

"Ahh", Virginia screamed as she held her nose which blood was poring out of. 

"Your so going to pay for this, bitch", Virginia said as some teachers came to see what all of the shouting was about.


	13. Chapter 13 Oh no! Tomoyo!

**Hiya everyone,**

I'm so sorry that I took ages to update but I have honestly had tons of homework. And I have been on a really bad writers block. I hope you all like this chapter. Did you know it took me 1 hour to type all of this out, and how my shoulder is really sore. And I still have my English project to do. So I really do hope you all like this. And I'm sorry if this is getting too soft, but don't worry its still a very evil story, and with 2 people that she doesn't have to worry about, all of her pain and anger will be directed towards one person. Oh and I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written!

Whispers and rumours flew around the corroder. Most of them were about how some girl had punched Virginia in the nose, who now had to stay at home for a week, because her nose was broken. And she was unable to face the embarrassment.

Meling grinned at Sakura as they walked past a bunch of gossiping girls, who took one look at Sakura then quietly moved away, avoiding eye contact as best as possible.

"Man", Meling sighed, tossing a long strand of braided black hair behind her shoulder, "You really taught that girl a lesson"

Sakura nodded, looking at her watch wondering to herself when the bell was going to ring, because she was getting sick of all of them people that keep on looking at her.

"Hey, how exactly did you get out from being expelled?", Meling asked a slight grin came onto her face.

Whacking Meling on the head, playfully Sakura glared at her.

"You sure do have a dirty mind", she told her.

Meling just shrugged and rubbed the back of her head, where Sakura had hit her. Even if it was playfully it still hurt.  
"Well" Sakura started about to tell Meling how she got out of being kicked out of school. But the bell rang through the hall signalling that everyone had to get to there classes.

Meling sighed, and waved good-bye as the two girls went there different ways. Off to there first class. Which was English.

Taking her time, Sakura arrived outside of the door, and opened it walked inside. Ignoring all of the looks the people in the class were giving her, and also the teacher.

Picking a seat at the back of the room she threw her bag on the floor and sat down. Ignoring the teacher as they tried to make her say sorry for being late.

"Okay class, Today we will be doing a book study", the teacher said, a little to brightly as the whole class groaned, hoping that the teacher gave them a good book to read.

"You are to read this book, then hand in a report by next week", the teacher continued cutting off all of the chatter that was about to run through the class.

"Everything you need to write down in your report is on this piece of paper", the teacher held up a piece of paper. Showing the class what was to be expected.

Sakura sighed and lent back on her chair, leaning it on the wall that was behind her.

The teacher stood up and handed out the book and the piece of paper that they had to do. Taking one look at the book Sakura put it back down on the desk.

"Is there a problem, Sakura", The teacher asked turning around wondering why Sakura had just slammed the book on the desk.

Deciding not to cause more trouble than she was in already she marly shook her head and continued to day dream.

What seemed like a few minutes later. Everyone was reading there books wanting to hurry and finish the book, so they don't bore on having to read it another time.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Sakura just ignored it hoping that who ever was looking at her would quit it.

But much to her dislike it never stopped.

Sighing she just opened one eye slightly, and glanced around the class wondering who was watching her.

Her eyes landed on amber eyes, as she didn't have to guess twice to who it was.

"Stop looking at me", Sakura mumbled not to loud, but loud enough for the person who was looking at her to hear.

Hearing no response, she sighed, and closed her eyes once she was sure the guy wasn't watching her. 

Her happiness was shattered when she felt someone's eyes on her. Growling deep in her throat. She opened her eyes and glared strait as Syaoran, who was watching her and wasn't expecting her to suddenly notice.

"Would you fuckin' stop staring", Sakura said a bit louder and in a stern voice.

Syaoran seemed taken aback for a few seconds but quickly buried his head into the book, which he had only just stared 'cause he was staring at Sakura.

The bell rang soon after and the class gathered all there stuff and headed for the doors.

Sakura took her time knowing that she had the next period off.

Standing up, she walked outside her class only to see Meling standing there.

"And people say I'm slow", she muttered.

"Neh, whatever", Sakura replied flicking a strand of lone auburn hair behind her shoulder.

Meling walked away and Sakura just followed behind, feeling stupid that she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Arg!", Meling said turning around, "You. Are. Slow!", Meling said slowly.

Sakura just shrugged and quicked her pace.

Sitting under the tree, Sakura looked around the area, people chatted happily to each other.

Stealing a glance at Meling she noticed her eyeing a certain guy who was sitting with his mates, looking at Meling also.

Sakura quietly wolf whistled, this time earning a glare from Meling.

"Pathetic", Sakura mumbled to herself.

"I know you are", Meling replied turning away from the guy to look at Sakura.

"We have been here for about 4 months now", Meling said opening her bag and pulling out a apple.

"Yeah, we get to go back to America soon", Sakura said thinking back to all of her mates back in America.

Meling nodded, and took a big bite from her apple.

"Yeah, I wonder how they are all doing, without us", she thought out loud.

"I wouldn't trust them", Sakura replied, leaning back so she was resting on her arms.

"Especially Matt and Sarea", Meling said thinking back to the two love bugs, "Who knows what they get up to, when no one is around"

"I don't really want to think about it", Sakura replied shuddering.

Meling just laughed and took another bit of her apple, while still watching the guy that kept on winking at her.

A sudden scream broke through the silence.

Standing up suddenly Sakura ran off to where the scream had come from, with Meling following closely behind.

Skidding to a stop Meling collided into Sakura back, as Sakura looked up at what was happening.

Without thinking, Sakura pushed her way through the small group of people, begging that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Tomoyo was laying on the ground, looking terrified as some big guyed much taller that Sakura, was leaning over Tomoyo about to beat her up.

Eriol was standing there trying the break free from the grasp one of the big guys mates had around his arms.

"Tomoyo", he yelled trying desperately to get away from the grasp.

Syaoran was also held down by 2 guys, and fighting helplessly; like Eriol to get away and help Tomoyo.

In one quick motion Sakura stood in between Tomoyo and the guy.

"Sakura?", Tomoyo asked confused as she stared at Sakura back.

"Move out of the way", The big guy said roughly.

"No.", Sakura answered sternly glaring at the guy. How dare he try to touch Tomoyo.

"Your that girl that broke, Virginia's nose", the guy said suddenly. And gave a quick laugh.

"I'm not scared of you", The guy said standing up, he was at least 2 heads taller than Sakura was, "A puny little girl like you, it must have been a fluke that you broke Virginia's nose".

Sakura just rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever", She answered. Standing her ground.

"Now move, bitch", he said again, putting his hand on her arm about to push Sakura aside.

"Don't touch me", Sakura said dangerously fire flicked within her dull emerald eyes.

"I said move!", He said again more roughly.

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo watched horrified at what was happening. While Meling just stood there a slight smirk on her face.

"Now your gonna get it", Meling laughed lightly, from the bystanders.

Sakura grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He gave out a yell of pain as with his free hand punched Sakura in the jaw.

Blood trickled out of her mouth, but she didn't care.

Twisting her other hand into a fist she took 3 direct aims at his stomach. Each of them hit, as she smiled.

"I warned you", She said a evil smile playing on her lips.

Twisting his arm more behind his back, she pushed her knee up and hit him in the sore spot (I hope you all know where that is).

"You little bitch", he moaned his legs shacking a bit.

Sakura took that time to sweep her legs out under his legs as he fell to the ground and lay there groaning in pain.

Turning around Sakura looked at Tomoyo, blood ran down her lip, as she swiped her hand across her chin erasing the blood that was there.

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, horror was shown in her eyes. What happened to the sweet Sakura? Tears sprung into her eyes as she caught a glimpse of one of the guys mates running towards Sakura.

"Sakura," Tomoyo screamed, "Behind you!" 

Sakura spun around, but no quick enough as a fist came in contact with her shoulder.

Sakura didn't even wince as a crack sound came from her shoulder, telling her that it was dislocated.

Spinning her fist around she hit the guy in the temple knocking him out.

The other two guys came racing towards her. With her good arm she took a swing at his jaw, and then swept her leg under his legs as he went falling to the floor.

The last guy came towards her as she kicked him in the sore spot, then in the shins.

"Anyone else?", Sakura asked looking around, as everyone expect Tomoyo, Meling, Eriol and Syaoran ran away.

"Didn't think so", Sakura muttered.

Putting her good arm out she helped Tomoyo up.

"You okay?", Sakura asked Tomoyo, and Eriol. Missing out Syaoran.

"Um, I think", Tomoyo said tears fell from her eyes, as Eriol just nodded and walked over to Tomoyo and wrapped her in his arms.

Syaoran just stood there dumbfound.

Sakura just nodded and slowly slid to the ground her knees unable to support her.

Syaoran was about to run in to catch her but thought again when Meling ran in.

"Saku, You okay?", Meling asked, holding Sakura up.

Sakura just nodded. And wiped some more blood away with her good arm.

"Well, I've been worse", Sakura replied again, sending shock waves through Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran.

"True", Meling said nodding her head.

Sakura stood up on shaky legs, and moved her bad arm around a little bit.

"Dislocated again", Sakura sighed, not even flinching, but deep in her eyes a tint of pain could be seen.

"Sakura, I…", Tomoyo stared, "Um.. Thanks for saving me"

"No problem", Sakura said clicking her shoulder back into place with a soft click.

Signalling Meling to get her sweatshirt out of her bag, Sakura tied it up like a sling around her neck and placed her arm in it.

Tomoyo and Eriol just watched in Silence, as Syaoran did the same, but from far away. 

"You should get a doctor to have a look that that", Eriol said suddenly pointing to her arm.

"Na, I'll just get Joe to have a look at it", Sakura answered.

Tomoyo who had her head down cast for a few minutes spoke up.

"Well we should stand around here", She said.

"I want ice-cream!" Sakura said suddenly whinnying like a little child "Ice Cream, ice cream, ice cream!"

Meling just shook her head. "Fine!", she said.

Sakura started walking ahead, towards the gates of the school.

"Do you want to come", Meling asked Tomoyo and Eriol, ignoring Syaoran.

"Um, okay..", Tomoyo said not to sure of her answer.

"Cool", Meling said.

Meling could see that Tomoyo and Eriol still had a place in her heart. Because they didn't really do anything wrong. It was all Syaoran's

fault. And for that she could never forgive him.

**So, did you like that?**

Don't forget to review okay? The more reviews I get the quicker I will update!

Love you all!

Shi Strange


	14. Chapter 14 The 'Talk'

**_Hey everyone, How are you all today?  
Look I updated fast and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I have just received my 5 Cardcaptor DVD's/VHS's that I brought. They are the first 15 episodes of the first series, and I'm really excited. So I decided to post this chapter now.  
I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to review when you have finished reading; so then I will update faster._**

Oh and thanks everyone who reviewed. I decided to do that really weird thing with the reviews, so here it is! There is a little message after your name, but I'm sorry if I missed you your name.

Flowercherrygirl - _Haha, I guess I should, but you will just have to wait and see, what will happen to Li in some of the later chapters. Oh and thanks for the review._

**RayxJade - **_Yeah, I should bring Kero back. But don't worry all of the questions people have been asking (Where is Kero? What's up with the guy who killed Sakura brother and father) will all be reviled in the later chapters. Thanks for the review._

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar - **_Yeah, I guess she does! Thanks for the review._

**Sailortao - **_Oh it could be worse… Very worse! -Evil laughter- Thanks for the review._

**Arigato gozaimasu - **_Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry… -Hugs- Thanks for the review._

**Annoymeme - **_Yay, my story feels loved. Hehe love your name! Thanks for the review._

**Melissa - **_I'll try and hurry, but I'm not promising anything. Haha, the thing with Sakura and Virginia has just started! Thanks for the review._

**SucculentStrawberry - **_Uh, thanks for the Japanese names for the characters, but I think I will just stick with the names I'm using at the moment. Maybe in some of the later chapters I might use them. Thanks for the review._

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan - **_I'll try but I still have school homework and other stuff to do. Oh well, this term for me is the shortest term, so I may be able to review a little bit more. Thanks for the review._

**LadyAkina - **_Yeah, it is a good thing Sakura isn't weak. But she is going to get a lot more stronger in the later chapters. Thanks for the review._

**BlueCherryBlossem - **_Hehe, this is my very late 'tomorrow' Yay I love celebrations! Thanks for the review._

**Verya - **_I'll update again as soon as I get some time, and get a really good idea. Thanks for the review._

**Lilylisa31 - **_Yeah, I guess Sakura is quite cool. Thanks for the review._

**Pinaygrrl - **_Haha your review is very strait forward. And funny! Thanks for the review._

**FlowerLover - **_Haha, yes stupid Syaoran, I guess…Thanks for the review._

**xxsoulesswriter - **_Haha, lets all feel sorry for both of them, aye? I love your name! Thanks for the review._

**Tears like Crystals - **_Haha, you seem very happy! Yeah, but I think people would be very scared when Sakura is PMSing. Thanks for the review.  
_

**Ffgirl-07 - **_Yep, I will. Thanks for the review._

**KuraLi - **_I'll try. Thanks for the review._

**Mysterygal02 - **_Thanks, Yeah I'm still deciding on the ending, and I have a few ideas. But we will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review._

**Xo Kurai oX - **_Hehe I got your review when I had almost finished chapter 14. It is so funny. Thanks for the review, and also thanks heaps for the idea! _

**The True Queen of Hell - **_Hey, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review  
_

**Jordan R. - **_I don't know yet if it's going to be a happy ending, or a sad ending. I might have to do one of them really weird ending, when you write a sad ending then a good ending as well. Thanks for the review._

**Czakali - **_Haha yep, Thanks for the review._

**Wolf Girl Contessa - **_Yay I updated, Thanks for the review._

****

**_Chapter 14_**

Sakura bounded ahead, half walking half skipping towards Gelatos (A ice-cream store, that sells really good ice cream)

People stared at the strange girl, her arm in a hand made sling, make up of a sweatshirt, and dry blood stained on her chin and her lower lip.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meling however; walked slowly behind her, each of them caught in here own thoughts.

Tomoyo walked in a steady pace, her hair was still a bit messed up from behind thrown to the ground earlier, but she was okay, none the less. Thoughts raced through the violet eyes girl, wondering about; Sakura's sudden change in attitude.

True more that 3 years ago, Sakura would of still stood up for Tomoyo, but she wouldn't bash the guy to a bloody-pulp. And also the thought of what was going to happen to be, because they were skipping school. And 4 guys lay back at the school moaning in pain.

Eriol wrapped a comforting arm around Tomoyo's shoulders as he sensed how fragile she seemed at that moment. The same thoughts as Tomoyo's were also racing through his head, but he also wondering where Syaoran had walked off to. Because he didn't seem to be following them.

Meling thoughts, however were off heading in a different direction all together. Most of them were on the guy that kept on sending her flirty looks earlier. Shaking her head to herself, Meling looked up and watched Sakura, act like a little 6 year old.

"Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream", Sakura chanted happily. As she sped up seeing Gelato's in her view, with a big 'OPEN' sign standing out front.

"Sakura!", Meling said sternly, as Sakura; much to her disappointment had to slow down, knowing that now she was going to be further away from her ice cream.

"Slow pokes!", Sakura mumbled as they all caught up to Sakura.

"Thanks for the compliment", replied Meling rolling her eyes.

The effect of her childish behaviour soon started to wear off, as she glared at Meling. Seeing the gloom expression on Tomoyo's and Eriol's face, Sakura looked at them.

"Youse okay?", She asked, startling Tomoyo as she looked up at Sakura and put on the best smile she could.

It was true that Sakura had returned from the so called dead. But it wasn't exactly what they expected. What exactly happened while she was away.

Sakura, however didn't look convinced as she looked at Tomoyo with mixed emotions, making it hard for Tomoyo to read what Sakura was thinking.

"Are you coming or not?", Meling called already at the door of the ice cream store.

"Yup", Sakura replied, walking ahead, with Tomoyo and Eriol behind her.

Walking inside, they were all filled with people happily chatting away, most of them adults because the students and children were suppose to be at school.

Walking up to the bar, Sakura and Meling looked into the glass case, separating them from the ice cream. Tomoyo and Eriol just stood back, for they already knew what they were going to get, because they often came here.

"Wow", Sakura examined, looking at all of the colours and names they had for the ice cream, "There is lots".

"Yeah", Meling agreed, "Almost as much as America".

Tomoyo and Eriol's downcast eyes looked up as they heard Meling say America.

'So that's where they were', they both thought to themselves, giving each other a knowing glance.

After about 5 minutes Sakura and Meling, finally had decided on what they wanted.

"I want…Strawberry!", Sakura replied suddenly, as the people that were waiting behind the group in a que let out a large sigh of relief.

"Banana for me", Meling also added. 

"Raspberry", Tomoyo and Eriol both said at the same time.

Sakura turned around and only looked at Tomoyo and Eriol disgust in her eyes.

Tomoyo caught Sakura's glance and immediately dropped her head.

The person gave them all there ice creams, while Meling paid for them. Picking a seat near the back of the room the group went to go sit down.

A long silence filled the table, as everyone ate there ice creams in silence. Stuffing the last of the cone into her mouth; Sakura excused herself as she walked over to the toilet.

Breathing deeply Sakura walked over to the sink. The bathroom was deserted expect for her.

Turning the tap on, she let the cool water splash into her cupped hand.

Looking up into her reflection she was greeted by a girl with long auburn hair, dull emerald eyes, slightly paled skin, and a line of dried blood dripping down from her chin.

Using her good hand she quietly washed the blood away. It still hurt her deeply to see Tomoyo and Eriol. But over the years she learnt to control her emotions. Not let them get the better of her.

Sighing, she leant her shoulders on the bench. Thought raced through her head. Flash backs; things she didn't want to remember…

Debating with herself, if she should give Tomoyo and Eriol another chance, because they didn't do anything wrong, but still, they didn't do anything right either. (A.N - Okay, everyone. I want you to email me or review, because I want to see if you want me to get Tomoyo & Eriol back together with Sakura)

But on the other side; Syaoran, he had way to many chances. Clutching her hand into a fist she felt her nails dig into her palm.

Opening her palm she saw the light line of red that was forming on the soft flesh from her nails.

A click made Sakura turn her head towards the door, where a lady in about her 30's and a little child no older than 4 walked in.

The little girl who was holding the lady's hand looked up at Sakura and gave her a wide smile. 

Sakura nodded and gave a small semi-fake smile back at the little child.

Walking back outside of the bathroom she went over the join the others at the table. By the looks of it; it seemed that no talking had gone on and everyone was there sitting in silence.

"Sakura…", Tomoyo said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yo?", Sakura asked her voice still emotionless but no as evil, as when she talked to HIM (Hmm, I wonder who HIM is)

With a quick glance at Eriol, Tomoyo faced Sakura again.

"We missed you, we didn't know what happened to you…", Tomoyo muttered, new tears rimming the outside of her eyes, "We thought you d.. died"

"We tried to find out what happened to you", Tomoyo took a breath in, trying to steady her shaking nerves. "We were all so worried".

Tears now fell freely down Tomoyo's pale skin as Eriol pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Sakura sat there letting it all sink in. It was making her so confused. First they all deserted her, and now they are saying that they were worried. It just wasn't making any scence. 

Shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts she looked over at Eriol who was whispering comforting words to Tomoyo. His eyes full of concern.

"Syaoran - Syaoran was taking it the hardest", Tomoyo said in muffled sobs.

Sakura's eyes immediately darkened at the mention of his name.

"Don't you dear ever say his name to me again", Sakura said firmly but strictly. Trying desperately to hold in all of her anger, because she didn't want to hurt Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, her eyes were all red from crying, and a look of terror crossed her face as she heard the hurt in her friends voice.

"He broke up with Virginia", Eriol said suddenly, who had kept silent through out the whole time. "He felt really bad at what he did"

"Then why the fuck did he do it", Sakura shouted standing up and glaring at Eriol.

Meling immediately tugged on Sakura's shirt for her to sit down, before they get kicked out.

A store manager walked up to them, "Excuse me", he said looking at the group with a angry expression, "But you need to get out now, you are annoying everyone's ice cream" True to his word, almost everyone was looking at them.

Growling to herself, Sakura stood up and walked out side, heading towards the park.

Tomoyo and Eriol followed, while Meling winked at a cute guy that worked at the ice cream store.

Eriol ran up to Sakura once they were on the grass of the park, which was deserted expect for them.

Taking hold of her wrist, she immediately spun around wondering who dare touch her.

"Let go of me", Sakura threatened dangerously, glaring at Eriol. Seeing that he was making no move to release her hand, she twisted it around, making Eriol immediately let go, before his wrist broke.

"Listen to me next time", Sakura growled. 

"He loves you Sakura", Tomoyo shouted, she was about 5 meters away from where Eriol stood, looking at Sakura.

"Bull shit!", Sakura yelled back. And they called themselves her 'friends'.

Tomoyo looked a bit taken aback by the tone that there Sakura was talking to them in.

"Your blind, Sakura", Tomoyo tried again, "Can't you see that he loves you. He always did"

Sakura glared at Tomoyo, how dare she say that to her. She was there when Syaoran said them things to her. How could they take his side.

More tears fell from Tomoyo's eyes as she shook with great sobs. Eriol walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

Meling decided to stay out for the time being, she knew better than to get involved in Sakura's arguments. Especially when she wasn't there to see what happened.

"Go ahead and cry, Tomoyo", Sakura yelled over to Tomoyo who looked at Sakura with great shock. (A.N Oh my gosh (God), Sakura is so mean!)

"Cry like the little wimp you are"

Tomoyo kept her head downcast as Eriol shoot the evils at Sakura.

"You have no right to say that to Tomoyo", Eriol said back at Sakura. Sure he was still Sakura's friend, but she had no right to say that to Tomoyo.

"Wana bet?", Sakura threatened, she was getting sick and tired of all of this crap.

"What happened to you?", Eriol muttered, "What happened to the cheerful, Happy Sakura?"

"She died", came Sakura's quick but simple answer, "She died and took all hope with her"

"That's not true, Sakura", Tomoyo lifted her head to look at Sakura, "She is there somewhere, but you are just locking her out. You are too self centred to notice the people that cared about you!"

"Let me tell you something about caring for others Tomoyo. Caring is when you stick up for others when they are in trouble. Caring is when you don't ditch the people you love"

"Sakura…..", Tomoyo started but quietly trailed off.

"I don't need your bull shit. I don't any ANY of you bull shit!"

Sakura turned of her heel and started to walk away. Not knowing where she was going, but knowing that she had to get out of this place.

"It wasn't his fault", Tomoyo shouted. Sakura heard her, but aimlessly continued to walk away.

"Virginia… She told him that you didn't love him any more", Sakura stopped walking and just stood in place, not turning around, but continued to listen.

Tomoyo saw that she got her attention, and that she needed to tell Sakura the truth.

"She…She told him", Eriol cut her off, seeing that at the moment Tomoyo was too depressed to say anything.

"Please tell her Eriol", Tomoyo cried into Eriol's shirt as they both slid to the ground, so Eriol could hold Tomoyo more closely.

"Virginia came to school one day, and told Syaoran", Eriol immediately saw Sakura tense with the mention of his name. "That you didn't love him anymore, and that you wanted to break up"

"He was devastated, he couldn't believe it", Eriol looked down at the girl in his arms. "He too in shock to notice what he was doing, when he accepted to go out with Virginia. He was so angry and the thought of you not loving you. That he went all angry and that's why he yelled at you".

Sakura looked at Eriol, not knowing weather to believe Eriol or not. 

"After you left", He continued, "He realised the mistake he made".

"Bull shit!", Sakura shouted back at them, her back still facing towards them.

"Stop feeding me these pathetic lies!"

"They are the truth", Tomoyo shouted. How thick skulled could Sakura get.

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Here is an idea, Tomoyo. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!"

"Sakura, you are being a bit unreasonable", Eriol said calmly. 

"Me, being unreasonable? I don't think so!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to be getting a clear response from them she moved onto the next thing that was bugging her about there 'lie'

"If it was all just a mistake that all of that stuff happened. Then why didn't you two stick up for me?"

Tomoyo and Eriol both, this time bowed there heads in shame.

"Youse were just telling me how self centred I am, but what about you two? I didn't see youse stick up for me, when I needed help from my FRIENDS", She yelled emphasizing the word 'friends'. Spinning around she turned around to face them angry burning in her eyes. "I trusted youse, but you just stood there".

"Sakura … I"

"Save it for someone who cares!"

"We were confused, we didn't know what to do"

"I thought you were smarter than that, Tomoyo"

"Syaoran is our friend too, Sakura", Tomoyo shouted.

"Whatever"

Tomoyo had a new fire blazing in her eyes, true she loved her best friend. But she had to see what she was doing. How selfish she was acting.

"Don't you care about anyone Sakura, Me, Eriol, Syaoran", Sakura just looked at Tomoyo "Your brother, Father and Mother. They will all be disappointed in you"

Sakura's rage hit her suddenly as she walked over to Tomoyo, how dare she say that.

Her fist rased she glared at Tomoyo, "How the hell do you think you are, saying that?" Sakura shouted, about to slap her friend but a hand suddenly gripped around her wrist.

Looking to see who it was she saw Eriol.

"Don't do it Sakura", he said, as she weakly tried to get her wrist out of his grasp. "Don't take your anger out on us".

"Listen here you little bitch," Sakura said, her wrist still in Eriol's grasp as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Another small detail that I must of forgotten to miss out was that my Father and brother died".

Guilt rushed over Tomoyo and Eriol as they both felt themselves go weaker than they already were.

"Yeah that's right, they died and they aren't coming back" Sakura smirked and pulled her wrist away from Eriol.

Leaving the two standing there shocked.

"We are going home", Sakura ordered to Meling who just nodded, knowing better than to annoy Sakura.  
Meling and Sakura walked away leaving Eriol and Tomoyo who were kneeling down in the middle of the field, feeling guilty.

**_Hmm, so how was that? I hoped you all enjoyed it, oh and don't forget that in your review you need to tell me if you want Tomoyo and Eriol to become friends with Sakura again, or not._**

Love you all!

Shi Strange


	15. Chapter 15 Drinking it away

_**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but I have been really busy with school stuff. But it's the school holidays at the moment over here, so we get 2 weeks off, and hopefully I will be able to update again. I already have a idea for the next chapter. But I better let you all read this one first. Oh, I am rewriting all of the other chapters, and hopefully going to fix up all of the grammar mistakes. (I've re-written chapters 1 & 2 so far). I have updated my user-look up. And it has a little bit of information about me, and my stories. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and here is everyone who reviewed. At the end of the chapter, I will tell you how many people thought Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol & Syaoran should get back together. And also at the end I will post another quiz thing for you to answer in your review. Well, I think this is long enough, so enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**Anonymous **- I'm glad that you like my story, Thanks for the review. 

**Eckobaby101 **- Yeah, S & S are so cute together, same for T & E. But you will just have to wait and see, what will happen between them. I can't promise that I won't hurt Syaoran. But anyway. Thanks for the Review.

**A****cidIc-paRadise** - Hehe, I'm evil too. Not too many stories that I have read, keep Sakura mean all the way through, but I guess that's because they all go so cute together. Thanks for the review.

**Firefly-the-Wolf**- Yeah, well you will just have to wait and see, if they do all get back together. Thanks for the review.

**S****amurai-brat**- Hmm, the Old Sakura may never come back. You will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the Review.

**Kerrie** - Grammar and stuff like that, doesn't like me very much. So that's why I'm rewriting the other chapters. Thanks for the idea, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the review.

**HI** - Hi, Hi, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Rose** - Yes, I am writing a chapter 15, and here it is! You will have to wait and see, if they get back together. Thanks for the review.

**Hymm of Hymen** - Wow, I've never been called a Hero. I feel so proud! Yes, Syaoran will pay, Oh he will pay! In lots of other stories I've read, Sakura softens up during the story, but you; like everyone else. Will have to wait and see, if she will soften up. Thanks for the review.

**Sk8er7** - Yay, thanks for the review.

**anime-flipster** - Thanks for your vote. I'm happy that my story rocks. Thanks for the review.

**BlueMeteorGirl**- I will continue the story, but I'm sorry if I take ages to update. But I;ve been really busy. Thanks for the review.

**reader love** - Yes, yes, yes, yes, I will write more. Thanks for the review.

**TooShine** - Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

**litod3vil** - This isn't really 'soon' but it's good enough. Thanks for the review.

**princesssexymama** - Hmm, you'll have to wait and see if they become friends again. Thanks for the review.

**PastelStar **- Yeah, they would of felt even more worse, but she may add that in, in some of the later chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Pokemon Master 23** - I never knew my story was sad. But I think that's a good thing, will I dunno. Oh well. Thanks for the review.

**Captorfan** - Woops, when I rewrite the chapter, I'll fix up the spelling mistake. Thanks for spotting that out. Thanks for the review.

**Akira Ruyiko** - Sakura has many reasons for why she can't forgive them. Honestly, if your best friends turned there backs on you, would you just forgive them? Oh well, thanks for the review.

**CherryFreakyFunK**- I don't think Tomoyo will be brave enough to fight Sakura, because she still loves her friend; as they all do. Hehe, I'm going to change the title of the chapter soon. It was just the first thing that popped into my small head. Thanks for the review.

**obitakuleht**- Yeah, Sakura is mean; but don't forget; she has her reasons. Thanks for the review.

**simply-cherryblossom** - Hehe, that's why I'm going to rewrite all of the chapters, when I get enough time. Thanks for the review.

**MunChixD** - Hmm, yeah I guess my story is kind of sad, but oh well. Yeah, they can be annoying sometimes. Thanks for the review.

**babiepinkpenguin**- Yeah, but honestly; what kind of 'friends' would ditch her? Thanks for your review.

**Yanzhu** - Aww, another person who says my story is sad. Yeah, I'm going to bring Kero back in some of the later chapters. Thanks for the review.

**StarlitxIcexGoddess9074** - You will have to wait and see, if Sakura is going to be nice again. Thanks for the review.

**Jordan R. Was Here **- Aww, my story seems to be upsetting. Hmm, they might get back together, they might not. You will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**Chloena** - Hehe, I don't think you should slap her, because she might throw a fit. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Sash Ruby** - In some of the later chapters, all of the magic and Kero will be coming back. I mean, it just wont be Card Captor's without our number one talking-pudding-eating-flying-bear-eared-talking Kero? Thanks for the review.

**Kawaii-CherryWolf** - Don't worry, I wont make it easy for them. Thanks for the review.

**XxcutiekatxX**- Yeah, but you will just have to wait and see, if she becomes friends with them again. Thanks for the review.

**ffgirl-07** - I'm glad you like it; I never knew my story was harsh and stuff. Oh well, Thanks for the review.

**Tears like Crystals** - Wow, allosome name! Well; here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review.

**Sakura **- You will have to wait and see, if I will be different from all of the other people. Thanks for the review.

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1** - You will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**CherryChik** - Yeh, I will have fun writing, thanks for the review.

**Cherrysinger** - Sakura is probley really confused, and its not really her fault that she is so evil. Thanks for the review.

**MidniteDreamer**** - I'm glad you love my story, you will have to wait and see, if they become friends again. Thanks for the review.**

**czakali** - Good idea, ill keep that in mind. Thanks for the review.

**Viky **- Very, thanks for the review.

**SucculentStrawberry** - Thanks for the advice, there will be a lot of torturing during this story. Thanks for the review.

**Sammie** - Hehe, thanks for the review.

**x) **- Hehe, I wonder how you pronounce your name…Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Rushi Star** - It seems that this is my sad story, hehe. Thanks for the review.

**cherryblossomchick12** - I'm glad you liked it. You will have to wait and see what happends between the 'friends'. Thanks for the review.

**sailortao**** - **Yeah, well while Sakura was 'missing' they all became weaker with the guilt thinking that it was their fault. Thanks for the review.

**Xo Kurai oX**- Yeah, I hope you don't mind too much, that I used your idea. I just couldn't think of anything else at the time. So thanks for the Idea; & the review.

**LadyCresentStar** - Yeah, she does act different. Thanks for the review.

**FlowerLover** - You, like everyone else; will have to wait and see, if they get back together. Thanks for the review.

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar** - Yeah, I guess they do feel really guilty now, Thanks for the review.

**ChibiChiGoV** - Yeah, that's a good idea. But you will have to wait and see, if they will get back together. Thanks for the review.

**KuraLi**** - **True, I guess it was mean, how she said that, but oh well. Thanks for the review.

**RayxJade**** - **The episodes I have are in English & Japanese, yeah I like the Japanses verson better than the dubbed. Thanks for the review.

**mysterygal02**** - **I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**lilylisa31** - I'm glad you liked it. I tried to update as soon as I could. Thanks for the review.

**Verya**- Ew, peanut butter & Jelly. Never tried it, but it doesn't sound to good. Thanks for the review.

**Im evil buahahahaahaha **- Strange name, you will have to wait and see, if Sakura softens up, or stays mean. Thanks for the review.

**ForevernAlwayz**** - **Hehe, if your speechless, just be glad you can type, or else I wouldn't of been able to get a review from you. Thanks for the review.

**Annoymeme - **Yes, cherry side is good. Thanks for the review.

**Pinaygrrl**** - **I cant believe, he believed her either. Oh well, we will just have to wait and see what will happen next. Thanks for the review.

**wingless-angel-qt**** - **Hello, new reader. Hmmm, I don't know if Sakura would ever slap Tomoyo, or not. You will have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**LadyAkina**** - **Yeah, but maybe he was just really confused that's why he didn't do anything. Or maybe not. Maybe he had another reason. Thanks for the review.

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**** - **I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for the review.

**Pink Babie**** - **Yeah, she is isn't she? Thanks for the review.

**Firecat666 - **Hmm, good idea. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the review.

_**If I forgot to add you, then I am really sorry!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
Old Sakura, New Sakura  
Shi Strange**_

* * *

Meling looked back, as Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly, as she cried her heart out. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Tomoyo, but in one way, or another she deserved it.

Walking back into school. All of the classes had already started, so no one was outside, that was expect for the occasional wagers.

Unlocking her car, Sakura stood at the passenger side and sat down on the passenger's seat waiting for Meling to drive her home. Meling took the keys and started the car up, glad that Sakura wasn't going to drive with a dislocated arm.

The drive back to the house was a silent one. The radio was turned on softly, as Sakura silently nodded her head to any songs that she knew, and liked.

Unlocking the house door, Sakura made her way upstairs.

"I'm going to have a sleep", she yelled not turning around as she walked into her room and closed the door.

Meling walked inside a few minutes later, and sighed. Heading towards the phone she stared to phone up Joe, knowing that he will need to take a look at Sakura's arm.

-

Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes tightly thinking over everything that Tomoyo told her.

After a few moments, she turned over onto her back, wincing slightly as she rolled across her arm; true lots of people can deal with pain. But it would still hurt.

Slowly closing her 'emerald' green eyes, she fell into a much needed sleep.

-

"That looks about done. Just need to bandage it up"

Sakura stirred slightly as she heard voices form the 'other' world. They sounded some-what familiar.

"Yeah, you should have told us that you were here"

"Na, I'd rather like to surprise you"

Groaning slightly, Sakura tried to block out the voices. One of them she could tell was Meling, but the other one, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Gee, finally your awake" Meling declared watching as Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "Took your time"

"Well, I can't be this beautiful on my own", Sakura replied smartly, sitting up.

"Careful", a man about 30 year old, with a cleanly shaven face, and long black hair, that was tied up in a pony tail style, warned looking at Sakura with deep green eyes. "Your arm should stop hurting in a couple of days"

"Um, who are you" Sakura looked at his face, somehow she recognised it, but couldn't think of a name.

"This is Joe's cousin" Meling explained shrugging. "I rang up Joe this morning, and he said that his cousin is in Japan. So I gave him a ring, and he decided to come over and have a look at your arm"

"Oh"

"He's a doctor also, he once worked at the same hospital as Joe, but he is here, 'cause some Japan hospital needed him", Meling added.

"Uh, okay then" Sakura sat up and moved her legs over so she was sitting on the side of her bed. "Does Joe's cousin have a name?"

"Oh, yeah sorry", he grinned, "Name's Mark"

"Ok, Mark. Well thanks for coming over. But I do believe we have this all under control" Sakura said, standing up.

Mark just laughed, "Joe did say that you are a feisty one. Anyway, you need to take these pain killers until you finish the bottle"

Sakura took the bottle and nodded thanks.

"Any who", Meling stood up. "Sakura go take a shower. I'll show Mark the door"

Sakura only nodded as Meling took Mark out of the room, while she took a much needed shower.

After about 20 minutes, Sakura walked out of the shower with just a light pink town wrapped around her body.

Sitting on the end of her bed, she noticed that Meling had already gotten some clothes out for her. Rolling her eyes to herself, she started to get changed.

-

'Hmm, not to bad' Sakura commented to herself.

She wore a strapless deep purple top that ended just above her pierced belly button, it had 2 fake selves that was connected to the top of the top and slid down her arms; ending mid elbow. The sleeves were made of a see-through pink material and left her shoulders bare. She wore a dark blue mini skirt with knee high black socks, and black boots, which made her, look a few inches taller. And all together the outfit made her look older, and more mature.

A knock at the door makes Sakura turn away from the mirror.

"What do you want?"

Meling opened the door, and stepped inside. "That looks really good on you. I wonder why you have never worn it"

Sakura marly shrugged as she looked at what Meling was wearing.

A deep red halter neck that clung to her body, and a pair of hip huggers with boots similar to Sakura's but they were a deep red colour; Meling's traditional colour.

"What are all of these clothes for?" asked Sakura, as she held out a bandage so that Meling could tie it around her shoulder.

"Well, you see… There is this really allosome club that's opening tonight, so I decided that we would go and check it out", Meling looked up at Sakura, "That is, unless you have something better to do"

"Whatever"

Meling took that as a 'yes, I will go' as she smiled happily, and tied the bandage up with a clip type thing.

"Yay! We are leaving in half an hour, so I will meet you downstairs then" Meling closed the door, behind her as she walked to her own room, to go put her 'face' on.

Sighing, Sakura applied a-little cherry flavoured lip gloss, light purple eye shadow, light black eye liner and mascara. She placed a pair of star silver studs into her ears, and let her hair out; so that it flew over her shoulder and down her back, in natural curls.

A loud knock came from the other side of her door.

"Hurry up, Sakura! We don't have all day!"

Sighing to herself, about how impatient Meling was, she flung the door open, as Meling who was leaning ageist her door, waiting for Sakura, flew into her room and landed on her backside.

Sakura looked down at her friend confused, "Um, Okay?"

Meling growled silently to herself, as she stood up and walked with Sakura down the stairs.

-

Meling took Sakura's hand as they walked out of the car, and towards the long line that was outside the club that had a big neon light that read in big red letters; Neonmania. Sakura groaned as Meling just smirked.

"What is that smirk for?" Sakura eyes Meling suspiciously.

"Nothing" Meling answered a little too sweetly, as she let go of Sakura's hand and pranced up to one of the big guys that stood outside of the doors, checking everyone's Identification, making sure they were 18 or over.

Meling stood on her tip toes and she whispered something in the guy's ear. The guy only smirked as Meling called Sakura over.

"Have a good time, ladies" the guy let them enter the club, as the people who was standing in the club shouted about why they got to cut the line.

"What exactly did you say to him" Sakura pondered aloud as they walked into the club.

"Do you REALLY want to know" Meling answered.

"No, thanks. I do believe I will survive"

The club was jam packed with dancing bodies. Balloons were tied all around, and glitter had been thrown onto the floor. The only light came from 5 different coloured lights; Pink, blue, yellow, green and purple, that were attached to the celing and were spinning around the people dancing or just standing watching everyone. Even though it was only 11-pm there were lots of people there.

"Allosome" Meling muttered in surprise as she smirked, and took hold of Sakura's hand again as they walked into the middle of the dance floor, among all of the other dancing people.

**Everybody here is feelin' your vibe**

**Eyes glued, hands up**

'**Cause your doin' it right**

**Everybody get their chance to shine**

**So, don't be shy now**

****

**Did you know that everyone's a star?**

**Big time, it don't matter who you are**

**Flip the beat and we're switchin' it up**

**Yeah!**

Sakura could no longer hear the music, as she danced with Meling. Some people had stopped (Mostly guys) to look at the two girls as they danced, having a great time.

After about 20 minutes of dancing, Sakura walked over to the bar, as a random guy started to dance with Meling. Sitting up on one of the round stools she sat patently waiting for a waiter to come and take her order.

"Yo, what can I do for a lovely lady like you?"

"Vodka" (I changed it)

The bartender looked at her with lust in her eyes. Not knowing that she was underage. Oh the wonder's of makeup and a great outfit.

Noticing him watching her, Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Before clearing her throat, as he went to get her drink.

Sighing she turned around, drink in hand as she watched as the place got more jam packed, as more people entered and danced.

By around 6 am the club was almost empty, that was for a few people, who were making out, and some who had fallen asleep on the dance floor.

"Yo Saku….SAKURA!" Meling waved her hand back and forth over Sakura's eyes. She didn't even blink as she looked up at Meling her eyes were slightly gazed over.

"Yeah?" She asked innocently, lying next to her was about 15 bottles of Vodka. Sakura looked at the black haired girl in front of her, trying to remember her name.

"You are so pissed" Meling laughed, knowing that Sakura had drunken a lot because of the fight she had with Tomoyo earlier that day.

"Got a problem with that?"

Meling marly shook her head, as Sakura's eye lids slowly dropped as she fell into a deep sleep; only to be awoken a hour later, from Meling, as they headed towards school.

* * *

_**Sorry, it's so short, but as I said earlier. I haven't had much time to write & I also had no idea what to write. **_

_**The question for this chapter is: Are you a Boy Or Girl? I'm just wondering what gender/sex are reading this story, & (Yes, I'm going to ask another question, because the last one wasn't really about the story) If Virginia could die anyway, How should she die? **_

_**Why don't you all be wonderful people and review, which will hopefully make me update faster (Since its school holidays) Oh and the song that was mentioned in this chapter was; Jesse McCartney - Get your shine on. (I was listening to his CD while typing this out)**_

* * *

_**The results for the question:  
Should Sakura be friends with Tomoyo, Eriol & Syaoran?**_

_**Yes - 28  
No - 13**_

_**(The results of this, may or may not change my decision for what the story is going to turn out as)**_

* * *

_**Love you all;**_

_**Shi Strange**_


	16. Chapter 16 After Effects

**_Hello!  
Remember me? I'm sorry I haven't updated, but my computer broke down, and it took ages to get fixed. And when it was fixed, I went away on holiday for 3 weeks, so I couldn't update then. Hope you like this chappie!_**

* * *

**KOKORO** - Hmm, I don't think she will melt, she may think about it, but you will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

**PBCNX-MAN** - Yep, the new and very improved Sakura Kinomoto! Thanks for the review!

**Rawwwwwr** - Hmm, you will have to wait and see if they do become friends or not. Thanks for the review!

**x3forgott3n dreamz** - Hehe, there isn't very many ending like that around here aye? Thanks for the review!

**d** - Hmm, what does happen next? Thanks for the review!

**Stealth67** - Haha, yeah. Syaoran misses out. Thanks for the review!

**Tears like Crystals** - HELLO! Hehe, now, you haven't heard from me for a REALLY long time. Thanks for the review!

**-x-sessy-sama's mate 4-eva** - Haha, Thanks for the review!

**Sakura blossem05** - You'll have to wait and see if that happens. Thanks for the review!

**Sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran** - Hmm, yeah. What did happen to Kero & Clow Cards? Thanks for the review!

**xxIceGurlxx **- Lookie! Me updated! Thanks for the review!

**The Supernaturalist** - I updated! Thanks for the review!

**GoldRuby** - Hehe, I'm glad i'm getting better! Thanks for the review!

**Angelic Moon** - Hmm, Sad and nice. Cool! Thanks for the review!

**AznSakuraBlossoms** - Nope, it's not finished. Thanks for the review!

**Rose** - Yeah, maybe she annoyed someone else? Thanks for the review!

**Eckobaby101** - Hmm, she might die, but then again. She might not. Thanks for the review!

**Creativitykafune** - I call her Meling. Thanks for the review!

**BlueMeteorGirl **- Yeah, a bit different, aye? Thanks for the review!

**Annoymeme **- Hmm, we will have to wait and see what happens to Virginnia. Thanks for the review!

**Firefly-the-Wolf** - Yep Thanks for the review!

**Squash-ables101** - Hello mee! Yay! Thanks for supporting -gives you a giant cookie- Thanks for the review!

**KougaSesshomaruAnime **- Hmm, I think I will surprise everyone! Thanks for the review!

**CrystalStarlight** - Hehe, hmmm. Thanks for the review!

**CherryFreakyFunk **- Neh, I tried. Thanks for the review!

**Maya **- I tried to hurry, but me got a life too! Thanks for the review!

**AcidIc-paRadise** - Haha, Good idea. Thanks for the review!

**The Goth priestess** - I'll finish it one day. Thanks for the review!

**Black Magician Girl3** - Hmm, Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Sweetangelfeather **- Don't worry, I do lots of spelling mistakes! Thanks for the review!

**Azn.Cherri-gurl** - Yeah, very unusal. Thanks for the review!

**Crystal-Magnolia** - Hehe, hmm. Good ways of killing someone. I'm a girl! Thanks for the review!

**TooShine** - Hehe, Well Sakura would win anyways. Thanks for the review!

**Verya **- Nope, me don't know my liquor! I just know it taste's gooood. Thanks for the review!

**StarlitxIcexGoddess9074** - You'll have to wait 'n see! Thanks for the review!

**xxkrn-luvspellxx** - Yay, Me happy you love me story! Thanks for the review!

**Soenergetic** - Yep, she drinks. Thanks for the review!

**VcChick **- Oh my! I'm so sorry, Thanks for the review! Times - 2

**FlowerLover **- I updated, SEE! Thanks for the review!

**Lil wolf syaoran 23** - Hehe, Me evil too. We can be EVIL together. Thanks for the review!

**s+s destiny** - Jesse McCartney rules! Hehe! Thanks for the review!

**Doseimotsuko** - I don't think it's the best. Thanks for the review!

**RayxJade **- Haha, good idea! Thanks for the review!

**Jordan R. Was Here** - Hey, you posted the same review twice . Thanks for the review!

**ChibiChiGoV** - Haha, talk about wild mind! Thanks for the review!

**Samantha Patanne** - Hehe, yes they are kawaii together! Thanks for the review!

**Sillysinny **- Hehe, me updated! Thanks for the review!

**-Sakura-** - Hehe, me wont! Hopefully! Thanks for the review!

**Miyuki Tsukada** - Hehe, hmm. Gotta love JMc. Thanks for the review!

**ffgirl-07** - Well, here is the next chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Lil-BabYAnG3L** - Cute? Thanks for the review!

**Obitakuleht** - Hehe, lots of things arn't good for our health, but we still do them. Thanks for the review!

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan** - Hehe, I changed it Thanks for the review!

**LadyAkina **- You'll have to wait and see if something happened to her, while she was drunk. Thanks for the review!

**KuraLi **- Yeh, it takes me ages to update.

**Pinaygrrl** - Hehe, Thanks for the review!

**Rushi Star** - Me updated! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**_Chapter 16  
Old Sakura, New Sakura.  
By: Shi Strange_**

* * *

"Do we have to go to school" cried Sakura, her arm was no longer in pain, as she was walking a few paces behind Meling. Her clothes were a total mess, her breath stunk and to top it all off, someone was nailing something into her head. Meling ignored the question, and searched though a small bag that she carried around with her.

"Stop complaining' will you?" Meling asked, a firm tone to her voice as she walked a bit slower so Sakura could catch up. "We are stopping off at home, 'cause we can't go to school like this" she moved her hand, signaling the state that they were in. Pulling out some keys, she wrapped the chain around her finger.

"Fine" Sakura pouted, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, but she needed to go to school, to get her grades up. The teachers back in America trusted her and Meling, and she wouldn't let them down. Especially is she wanted to get a good job when she left school. Letting out a sigh, she followed Meling as they walked towards her house.

Unlocking the door, they walked inside. Meling immediately went into the kitchen while Sakura plonked her half-dead body onto one of the sofa's. Meling peeked her head into the kitchen and glared at the teen. "You have exactly" she turned her head to look at the pink clock that hung on the wall, "10 minutes to go have a shower and get dressed"

Sakura pouted, and slowly sat up, her legs gave way, but after a few moments she was slowly walking up the many stairs, growling silently to herself. Meling shook her head; it wasn't the first time Sakura had gone out drinking, and Meling, being her best friend knew exactly how to deal with the situation. Meling followed Sakura up the stairs and walked into her old room. Opening the closet she picked out a leather mini skirt checkered with red, blue and black. And a normal white blouse.

Sakura slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Walking in, she closed it, leaning her back on the door, her put her hand on her forehead, pushing her auburn locks back with her hand. "I never noticed my hair grew so long" she ran her hand along the mess of auburn, all the way to the tips. Her head was spinning with all of the drugs she had taken that night, or more importantly earlier that morning. Turning the water on, she set it to just below HOT.

The steam quickly flooded up the room, but thanks to a fan plugged into the roof, it wasn't suffocating. Stripping, she stepped into the shower, letting the water run over her aching body. Giving her hair a wash, she stood under the water, drawing pictures on the fogged glass, inside the shower. She felt the hot water turn cold as she screamed in shock, soap dripping off her skin.

"I told you 10 minutes" Melings voice boomed though the door, Sakura sighed, stepping out of the shower, she felt a little bit better, but she still had a hang-over. Wrapping a towel around her body she walked out of the bathroom, Meling rushed past her, into the bathroom, and locking the door. "Your clothes are on your bed" Meling called, as she turned on the shower water. Sakura shook her head lightly, as she walked into her room, and changed into the clothes laid out on her bed.

A glass of water and pain-killers was sitting on her dressing table. "I'll have to remember to thank her" she mumbled to herself, gulping down the small pills, and walked over to her full length mirror and started to brush her hair, and tied it into a loose plat, that lay over her shoulder, swaying down the front of her blouse. Packing her bag, she still felt a bit sick, but oh well. That's life. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed some food, even though she wasn't hungry, but Mother Meling would be bugging her to eat, or become a skeleton. A few minutes last Meling came out, her hair was tied into to plats at the side of her head, and she was wearing a knee length silk red skirt, and a dark red blouse.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, her tone signaled to Meling that she was annoyed. Giving her a nod, Meling grabbed her already packed bag and headed to the door.

Locking the door, the girls slowly walked to school, already being very late they no longer cared. After a few moment's of odd silence, Sakura let out a big yawn, as Meling checked her wristwatch. "If we get to school within the next 5 minutes, we can catch the last 10 minutes of lunch-break, and the last two class's" Sakura just scrunched her nose, "I've got a better idea" she offered, stretching her arms above her head, "Lets just wag last to periods and go to bed" she grinned, but Meling just glared at her.

"Nope, sorry Sakura. But we need to take them class's. The Mr. whatever his name is, is checking up on us, to make sure we are being great reprehensive" Leaving that fact to hang in the air, Meling ignored the whining that Sakura was making, for she too had the after effects of drinking.

"But it's not like I wanted to come here, I have other things to do with my time, like-" Sakura abnormal complaints were stopped when Meling glared at her, the school stood in front of them. The gates were closed, as people chatted happily while snacking on whatever lunch they had left. Walking around the back, to where all the older students parked there cars, a green door was located, but it was behind a bunch of bushes, so it was camouflaged. Walking up to it, Meling took out another key and opened the door. Sakura gave her a quizzed look as Meling just shrugged, "Friends. Its a door just for waggers" she grinned.

Shacking her head, Sakura followed her. The door lead them into the common room. ( A/N Um, if you don't know what that is. It's a room, only for older students. No one else is allowed to enter, and no teachers can go in. It's a room if you cant be bothered going to class, or anything. ( At school, my ART class got to wrap the whole room in newspaper- the roof, walls, TV, sofa's, carpet, door, cups, everything )) Using the same key, Meling opened a door across the room, which lead outside, behind the cleaners shed to be exact.

After seeing that no one was around, the snuck out from behind that and walked aimlessly around the blocks, since they still had 3 minutes left of break. "So" Sakura's voice broke through the silence, it was a bit muffled, 'cause she was chewing on a apple, "What's our excuse?"

Meling put her finger up to her chin, in her thinking pose, "We could say, that our princeable rang, and we were talking to him in the common room" she concluded, looking at Sakura, waiting for a response, who just shrugged, "I would of hated to see the phone bill, if that was true" Meling just gave her a lopsided grin.

The bell rang off in the distance, as the whole school (excluding the waggers) started to slowly walk to class, dreading the thought of going back to class. "What do you have now?" Sakura questioned as they walked into the locker room, to empty there bags and get the stuff they need.

"Science" Meling frowned, "Today, If I remember correctly, we should be cutting open a frog"

"Well have fun" Sakura grinned, getting a glare from Meling, "Wait, isn't Hiiragizawa and Daidouji in that class?" she added, using there last names.

"I think so" Meling shrugged, it didn't really bother her, since she didn't talk to them anyway. And for some strange reason they seemed to sit far away from her. "You forgot to mention what you have now"

"Oh yeah" Sakura sighed, closing her locker, and picking up her bag that was next to her feet, "Math's, the worst subject. Even with all your teaching, I still suck at it"

"And that's why your in one of the top Math's class's" Meling pointed out, true, when Sakura first arrived in America, she was really shaken up, and was very bad at Math's. So Meling was told by the princeable to tutor her, and that's how they first met. She didn't even ask if Syaoran was in that class, because she didn't really feel like being glared at. Picking up her bag also, Meling followed Sakura, by now most of the school had gone to there class, so it was more quite.

"I'll meet you out by the gates after class" nodding, Sakura walked a different direction from where Meling was going, her mind raced with thoughts. The day before seemed to be a blur for her, but she could pick out some parts. Flicking the plat off her shoulder she let out a sigh, holding her hand up to her throbbing head. Grinding her teeth, she walked to her Math's room. Already a bit late, since she was walking slowly.

Opening the door, she as always ignored the look the teacher was giving her. Walking to the back, she was annoyed to find that someone had taken her seat, next to the window. Since she was in no state to argue she reluctantly took a seat at the back, in the opposite corner, right beside a wall.

"Why are you late, Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked, looking at her, waiting for a answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" came Sakura's smart reply, she wasn't looking at the teacher, feeling Syaoran's presents not to far away from where she was sitting, she let out a quite growl, getting a scared look from a girl that was sitting next to her.

The teacher huffed, not liking this person attitude, but decided not to do anything about it, since she had put up with much more. Even though this attitude will be going on her report. The teacher grinned, and continued on with whatever she was teaching the class.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was more stable since he had last seen Sakura, and he wanted to know why she wasn't as class, when the bell rang. That lunchtime, he met Tomoyo and Eriol at the Cherry Blossom tree. After seeing there depressing state, he asked them what was wrong. Both of them were silent, before Tomoyo exploded, and explained to Syaoran, who listened with disbelief what happened. And all the things Sakura had said to her.

"I'm scared for her" cried Tomoyo, as Eriol pulled her into a hug saying comforting words to his Girlfriend. "I wish Sakura would go back to her cheerful self" she added, between sobs. Syaoran just nodded, agreeing. Still shaken up with what Sakura, the once cheerful Sakura who would dress up in Tomoyo's Card Capturing costumes and fight Clow Cards, side by side with him, had said to her best friend.

"We need to try and get Sakura back to her old self, or at least calm enough to talk to us normally" Eriol's hand was brushing slowly through Tomoyo's hair, while he talked, looked at Syaoran mostly.

"Maybe, just maybe instead of begging her to soften up, we can show her all of the things she use to enjoy when she was normal" suggested Syaoran, he had, had this plan in his head, for a while, and was going to suggest it to Tomoyo and Eriol. The other two nodded, since they had no other idea's, that was the best thing to do, for the present time.

Yawning, Sakura placed her head down on the desk, her head no longer ached as bad, so she could think a bit more clearly. Thankfully the teacher did not call her name once, and no one annoyed her, but she could feel Syaoran constantly looking at her, which made her a bit uncomphy. The class went by very slowly, much to Sakuras disappointment.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Not being bothered standing up and rushing to the door, Sakura stayed in her seat until almost the whole class had gone. Because no one else used the class for the last lesson, the teacher had left as well. Only herself and Syaoran stayed in the room.

"Why did you keep looking at me during class" Sakura asked, wanting to know the reason, Syaoran stayed silent, not answering the question. "God damn it! Answer the damn question" she yelled, glaring at him. When he still didn't answer, she growled, and picked up her bag. Standing up she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait" she ignored his voice and walked out of the room, leaving him to think to himself, about he just lost the chance to at least say something to her.

The last lesson of the day went by quickly, much to her surprise. There was no one she knew in History, so she didn't have the odd feeling someone was constantly looking at her.

"Hey" waving at Meling, Sakura slowly walked up to the gates, school was over, and students raced outside of the school grounds, off to reluctantly do there homework, 'cause some big tests were coming up. "How was science?"

Meling scrunched up her nose, "The frogs were disgusting! I can't believe we had to look at it's inside" she made a gagging noise, "Daidouji and Hiiragizawa didn't stay in science, I guess they couldn't stomach it"

Sakura nodded, "Syaoran kept on looking at me during Math's" she informed, "Really annoying"

Meling grinned, wrapping a friendly arm around Sakura's shoulder, but pulled away when Sakura looked at her. "They will stop being so curious after awhile" Meling promised, getting another nod from Sakura. "Anyway, there was this really cute guy in PE-" Sakura blocked out Melings voice, as for the first time she looked around.

The penguin park soon came into view, as Sakura stopped walking, Meling who was too busy chatting, didn't notice until she was a few paces ahead. "Yo, Sakura! What's the hold up?" Meling questioned, wanting to get home.

Sakura stared at the park, it all stayed the same, all through the years. Closing her eyes, she opened them again. Her younger self was standing there, holding her staff. Syaoran was standing next to her, his sword was raised, and he was wearing his green robes. While she was wearing one of Tomoyo's battle costumes. Tomoyo was standing under a tree, her camera was filming. Hearing her voice chant the magical words, she help up a card. It flew around her, before she hit it with her wand. A exact replica of herself stood out. But the replica turned to where the present Sakura was standing, she smiled.

Gasping Sakura shook her head, the park had turned to normal. The visions were no longer there and Meling was tugging on her arm, looking at her with a worried expression. "What just happened" she asked, "You gazed out for a moment"

"Huh?" Sakura answered, then shook her head, "No, it was nothing, Just remembering something."

Meling gave her a small nod, and started walking, Sakura followed her, but took one last look at the park, before growling, keeping up her stone attitude.

* * *

**_Hmm, a bit weird at the end, but don't worry. She isn't going soft, well not yet anyway. _**

**_Please review! And thanks for reading!_**

**_Lots of love,  
Shi Strange_**


	17. Chapter 17 Memories

**_G'day everyone!  
Hope you all still remember me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but school has started back, and the teachers are just giving us heaps of homework! For example, I should be doing my homework - 3 assigments that are overdue, and I have to complete tomorrow or the teacher will have to talk to a dean about it, not typing out a chapter. But you have all been waiting for long enough. Take note, my grammar isn't very good that's because I just wanted to post this quickly before you all start getting angry at me. So I will redo this one sometime soon. Oh and please check out my site! It's not that great but it's got some of my stories online, just go to my profile and click on 'homepage' thanks! _**

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. Yes, my spelling is aweful while repling to the reveiws but my hands are cold and it's past 1am, and I need sleep, so if it doesn't make sence, then i'm so sorry! And if I missed you out i'm also sorry.

* * *

**Fluffy'sDemonAngel**- I updated, see, see? Hope you like it! Thanks for the reveiw! 

**AirStriker**- Yeh, she isn't going soft any time soon. I can tell you that! Thanks for the reveiw!

**animegurl088**- Glad you like it! Thanks for the reveiw!

**InuExtreminator**- Yay! So do I! Thanks for the review!

**Asian-Blossoms**- Hmm is that a good 'very interesting' or a bad, 'very interesting'? Hehe! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Annoymeme**-Hm, I don't know. Will she go back to Syaoran? Thanks for the reveiw!

**wolfluvinfreak**- Yay, yay! Oh my gosh! Wolves rule! Thanks for the review!

**cherryblossombabe** - See, I updated. Go me! Thanks for the reveiw!

**shyblossom-** Yay, I love my story toooooo! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Firefly-the-Wolf**- Hehe, school has been holding me up. So I mite take a while for updates. Thanks for the reveiw!

**sparkles** - Woah! So many questions. You will just have to wait and see what happends! Thanks for the reveiw!

**thegangsisters**- Thanks for the idea, I'll see if it will fit in with the story somewhere! Thanks for the reveiw!

**anonymous** - Her friends mite come back, just have to wait and see if they do. Thanks for the reveiw!

**magicianprincess **- Awe, thanks a bunch! Thanks for the review!

**czakali**- Me updated! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Clarissa** - Now you can read the next chapter! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Hasaki Keissi**- Hehe, yay, thick plot. Evil yayfullness! Thanks for the reveiw!

**CherryFreakyFunK**- Yeh, but she has a reason about why she is that scary. Thanks for the reveiw!

**2 OVERLY obsessed**- Cool name! Hehe. Thanks for the reveiw!

**Snpdgg09**- Me/I updated, yay! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Cherrysinger**- Awe, me update! Thanks for the reveiw!

**PBCNX-MAN**- Some time, i'm going to redo all the chappies, so I mite change the titles then, but until that time i'm keeping them as they are. Thanks for the reveiw!

**Miyuki Tsukada**- It was just a vision, from her mind. A memorie prehaps, or maybe something else? Thanks for the reveiw!

**kimmygoldenangel**- Nothing happened, I dont think. Hmm, If I never, ever update, then you can be worried. But i'm fine at the moment! Thanks for the review!

**The Supernaturalist**- Nice, I updated. Thanks for the reveiw!

**unknown **- Your waiting is over! Thanks for the reveiw!

**nikki-neko** - Yesh, stupid Syao indeed! Thanks for the reveiw!

**VcChick** - Totally, Mei rocks! Thanks for the reveiw!

**LadyAkina**- All will be reveilled soon. Thanks for the reveiw!

**joyfulsara**- So do I! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Crystal-Magnolia**- It's okay. I'll try not to drag it out, but I have a few more ideas of what can happen. Thanks for the reveiw!

**azn.cherri-gurl**- Yay, go the highness! Thanks for the reveiw!

**sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran**- They do make a cute couple dont they? Thanks for the reveiw!

-**Kori Kage Tenshi--** Nope, only cows eye! Hehe, even though I wouldn't do it so I got to sit outside. Thanks for the reveiw!

**iheartrainbows**- Don't go mad, be happy! I dislike grammer! Thanks for the reveiw!

**cherryblossomchick12**- Yeh, poor Sakura indeed! Thanks for the reveiw!

**pauline-san**- Will do! Thanks for the reveiw!

**kawaii-fan**- I did. Thanks for the reveiw!

**Jordan R. Was Here**- I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but i've been a bit busy. Thanks for the reveiw!

**ChibiChiGoV**- Hehe, people tend to ask questions, and instead of emailing them one by one I just answer them here. And then I have to reply to everyone elses so they don't feel left out. But I enjoy doing this. I always reply right after i've finished typing up the chapter! Thanks for the reveiw!

**stealth67**- Hehe, yep! Thanks for the reveiw!

**MidniteDreamer**- I did, I did, I did! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Verya**- Peanut butter, yum yum! Thanks for the reveiw!

**ImmortalSoull**- Yeh, they mite go even crazier! Thanks for the reveiw!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha...-** I'm a vegeterian so no cutting thing open, for me! Hehe. Thanks for the reveiw!

**grammar-saint** - When I redo the chappies, I will fix up all grammar mistakes! Thanks for the reveiw!

**d **- Random name! Thanks for the reveiw!

**SOENergetic**- I continued! Thanks for the reveiw!

**Tears like Crystals**- Ye, i'm back! Thanks for the reveiw!

* * *

**_Chapter 17  
Memories  
By - Shi Strange_**

* * *

Continuous banging on wood was faintly audible over the hail-like rain that fell from the gloomy sky above. 

"Sakura! Get up!" screeched Meling, black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail at the back of her head using a thick red hair tie. A long sleeved dark blue top clung onto her body, with matching track pants, with light blue striped on either sides of them, "Bloody hell, woman! Get your lazy ass out of your bed this moment or I'm leaving without you!" and with that she sharply turned around and stormed down the stairs, looking for something else to eat.

Sakura lay on her bed, staring up at the cream ceiling. It was something she use to do during her Card Capturing days, dreaming about her crush. Narrowing her eye brows together, she sat up, the sheet that was covering her slim figure fell off her and softly landed on the floor. Stretching her arms above her head, she shuddered slightly due to the coldness. Sakura walked over to the window, and pulled back the pink drape.

The sky was filled with a ghastly gray colour, light fog covered the street as rain continued to fall, mixtures of hail occasionally fell, but it wasn't like this was the first hail storm, "Bloody Brilliant" she muttered while yawning.

The shrill buzz of the microwave going off informed her that Meling was cooking herself something, most likely heating up the pizza they had the night before. Stalking over to the shower room, and turned on the shower. 'Hygiene is important' she reminded herself as the bathroom soon fogged up.

"Geez that girl takes ages" Meling sighed, as she heard the showers water turn off. Placing the plate in the skin she turned on the tap and washed her dishes. About 10 minutes later Sakura walked down the stairs, one little baby step at a time.

Unlike Meling she wore something more summery, a dark purple sports-bra with baggy denim jeans. Meling just eyed her in a motherly way, as Sakura just sighed, taking a knee-length fake-fur coat from the lounge and putting it on. "That's my good little angel" Meling beamed, earning herself a glare.

The day went on naturally, the teachers yelling over the hail, giving out lots more homework than normal, much to the disappointment of everyone.

"Geez, does the rain make all teachers shitty or something?" growled Meling holding the assignment she received from her History teacher, "I mean, come on! This has to be child abuse or something!"

Sakura just nodded, not paying attention but rather looking down at her tray of, what is suppose to be food, but looks more like something a child would make out of mud. "Yo, you okay?" Meling asked, nudging her friend slightly, "Aren't you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" she muttered a reply standing up. "I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll see you soon, or if not, meet me after next lesson, since we have math's, and aren't in the same class." And without another word, she had already exited the canteen, leaving Meling all lonesome.

Keeping her head down, she stormed along the corridor, passing Virginia and all of her 'friends.' She could hear Virginia whispering something to her friends as she continued to walk, not exactly in the mood to be getting expelled, or something like that. Turning a corner she found herself at the top of the school, standing on the roof, the only thing sheltering her from the weather was an old piece of metal that was attached to the top of the door.

She let out a sigh and searched through her black bag, after a few moments she pulled out a carton of smokes, and a lighter. Withdrawing one of the already made smokes she popped it into her mouth and lit it. About a year ago she had given up on smoking, yet here she is, starting anew. Even though she knew how much damage the smoke was doing to her body she couldn't resist the felling of calmness that overcame here.

The door creaked open as she quickly dropped the smoke and smothered it with the toe of her foot. If Meling was to ever find out she had broken the promise to stop smoking, she was in for one hell of a lecture.

"What are you doing?" Instead of Meling or a teacher standing there, the old gang was there, all staring as Sakura shocked.

"What does it look like?" she shot back, it had been almost 5 days since they last talked to her, and she was starting to get use to it. Taking out another smoke she lit it and breathed in the harmful fumes. She lowered her hand and grinned as the shocked faces of the crew.

"What happened to you?" Instead of her voice being the normal soft caring sweet sound, it was more forced and strong. "We have explained everything to you, why don't you just accept that it was all a mistake and put it in the past? We all still love you, and you're scaring us, Sakura"

Eriol just nodded, and placed his hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, her head was faced down to the ground as she continued, "We spent years together, capturing cards, and just hanging out. Shouldn't the good times over come a few mistakes that happened. I - no, we all know that the old Sakura is there, and we will continue trying until you accept us." It had been awhile since Tomoyo spoke as strongly as she did, and still tears fell down her pale cheeks as she shut her eyes tightly before wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the dark red cardigan she was wearing. After a few moments she looked up at Sakura who was still breathing in the smoke, staring off into the distance.

"When will you give up?" she answered, still not looking at them, the half burned smoke sat in-between her fingers, "Stop telling me to turn back to the cheer free girl I _was_, I'm not like that any more, you all need to grow up! It's been three years, get over your selves!"

"We will never give up until we achieve our goal" it had been awhile since Syaoran had spoken to Sakura, but he had many things he needed to tell her, and this seemed to be a prefect moment, "When we were capturing cards, you would always overcome obstacles in your path, and continuously tell us to keep going, no matter what. Well, we are now using your advice, and true it's been over three years, but memories live on forever, no matter how old, or how much your personality may change. You will still be The Mistress Of The Cards, and nothing can change that!"

Sakura stood in silence, the rain had fully turned into hail and was smashing down on the roof, the bell had rang a few minutes ago, so it seemed that only these four were still outside. "Whatever," she muttered, "Do, or think whatever you want. But you can't change me. No matter how many times you remind me, I will not turn back, and that is a promise!" and with that, she dropped the smoke and stood on it, before walking out of the door and down towards the first block, leaving Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran to gather their thoughts.

'I promise, I'll never turn back,' she continued to tell herself over and over again, true some of things they said was true, but the damage has already been done. The whole school was silent, on the first block, since there were many other classrooms above them, the hail couldn't be heard. Walking past her class she entered your average High school girls' bathroom. No one else was in there, which made her sigh with relief.

It seemed to become a habit that whenever she felt stressed to go into the bathroom and stare at her reflection, and that was exactly what she did. Her eyes were somewhat a bit droopy, and her skin was slightly paler. It reminded her of the way she looked when she arrived at the place she was to live at in America. Yet, after visiting many doctors she overcame her depression and spent more time building up her new personality. Every day she would get flashbacks to the accident, and what her 'friends' had told her. She really blamed herself for what happened to her brother and father. If she begged not to leave, instead of wanting a new beginning they would still be alive.

Drooping her head down, she raised her fist and hit the mirror. Surprisingly it didn't break, as she had to give it a shallow laugh, 'I'm not surprised they wouldn't make the windows the same way as normal people. Probe thought that people would attempt to smash them up.'

The bell rang loudly in the small room, signaling that it was the end of the lesson. A few people rushed into the bathroom, not expecting Sakura to be standing there, they somewhat inched away from her and looked at themselves in the opposite end of the mirror, fixing up there makeup and hair before the next lesson started.

Ignoring there giggling gossip she walked casually out the door towards her History class, where Meling was waiting for her.

"Hey" Meling greeted, "What happened to you? You look like shit!"

Sakura just glared at her, which unfazed the black haired girl, "Thanks"

They both walked into the class after that unexpected silence and took there usual seats at the back of class. Luckily, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran weren't in this class, so Sakura was able to relax a little bit and tune out, thinking about all the stuff she tried to forget.

The class went on normally, a few people got sent out for interrupting one of the most evilest teachers in the school, and mountains of homework was casually handed out to everyone, which just added to the truck loads of work they received from the other teachers. End of term exams were coming up soon, so studying was the main topics of most of the students.

The infamous tune of the Simpson's theme came from Melings pocket just as the class was dismissed. She took out her phone and placed it next to her ear as they walked towards the lockers. Sakura listened to the one sided convocation.

**"Hello?"  
****"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize your voice!"  
"Yeah, we're doing fine."  
"What really! That's so wicked!"  
"Yeah, well, I better be going now, I'll talk to you later! JA!"**

Sakura didn't even have to ask who it was because Meling turned towards her, "That was the gang back in America, turns out that the snow has been really bad down there, so they don't have any school today. They said they miss us, and are maybe coming here to visit, sometime during the holidays!"

She just nodded in response. She didn't really like the other people, they were too nosey, but they seemed to follow Meling everywhere, which means they also followed her as well. Meling just sighed as they both opened their lockers and put the books in that they didn't need, and retrieved whatever homework they collected for that day.

They were about to leave the locker room when sniggers could be heard behind them, turning around they both gave Virginia and her 'gang' a glare.

"Oh, so scary" she mocked, which was followed by waves of laugher from her 'gang'

"Seems that you nose is healing up" commented Meling. Virginia's nose was still a light purple colour, and had a small bump in the middle where it must of broken.

She growled, "Shut up you bitch! Even with a nose like this, I'm still more beautiful than both of you!"

"And more of a whore" Sakura added, getting a glare from Virginia, "I mean, why do you keep on attempting to annoy us, do you want to be beaten to a bloody pulp, or something?"

"You lay one finger on me and I'll get my parents to sue you!"

"Oh, so your going to run to mummy and daddy now? How pathetic!"

Meling and Sakura both sent Virginia one more threatening glare before walking out of the school. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran stood among the rest of the crowed that gathered hoping to see a fight, whispering to themselves.

"That bitch is just asking to be killed" said Meling as she gave Sakura a sideways glace, who didn't seem to hear her, but was rather looking strait ahead, "What has gotten into you lately, you seem a bit different"

Sakura shook her head, stiffing a yawn, "Just a bit sleepy. The school starts earlier here, so I'm not yet as use to the time zone, yet."

Meling nodded as the rest of the time walking home was spent in silence.

"I'm going out later on tonight, a really cute boy from math's invited me to go see a movie" explained Meling as she quickly changed into a short dark red dress with a jean jacket for when it gets cold. "Order some pizza or something for dinner. I don't know what time I'll be home, and I have my cell phone with me. So you be a good little angel, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her behavior but didn't have enough time to reply since Meling had already walked out the door.

Time passed slowly in Sakura's point of view, she sat on the couch chewing on some pizza, watching some sluttish girls dance around on music videos that sent the message of sex and drugs to most people that watched it. Yawning she switched it over to the news, yet nothing important was on, it didn't even mention the snow over in Virginia. ( A/N; Okay, I don't know if it snows there, or whatever. So don't blame me if I don't get it wrong. It doesn't snow where I live either, so we don't get any snowed in days, really annoying, but anyways, on with the story! )

After watching some boring movie she switched off the TV ( A/N: I'm watching a random horror, that's not scary about some guy typing out the story. It's funny because it tempting to type out the way he is typing his characters. Anywayz! ) and slowly walked up to her room.

The hail had stopped and now rain fell down, streaks of lighting stretched across the sky, lighting up her room in a white glow. ( A/N; Just like in the movie I'm watching! ) She had overcome her phobia of lightning, which was a good thing because she was home alone, and she couldn't really ring anyone.

A pink box out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as she walked over to the cupboard and opened it up. A shoe box was placed right at the back, cobwebs and dust gathered around the edges, and the colour had faded to a distant orange. Pulling it out, she walked over to her bed and placed it on top of the covers.

Pulling off the lid, pictures and pieces of paper with writing on it was roughly placed in the box. Pulling out some of the paper she immediately recognized the handwriting.

'_Dear Diary-_

_Hello! Today was so great, the summer holidays are almost finished, but that doesn't matter. I still get to hang out with my friends. Syaoran gave me a cute ring today, you should of seen Tomoyo, she kept on Aw-ing for the whole day. I really love Syaoran and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Eriol and Tomoyo look so cute together. And Kero and Suppi are the best of friends, that is if there isn't any pudding near. We went to the carnival early this morning. I can't describe how much fun I had, even though I got a bit sick while going on the really fast rides. But Syaoran was there to comfort me. Well got to go, Touya is calling me, I can hear him complaining about how I'm going out with Syaoran. He's so funny._

_Well until next time,_

_Sakura'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, at how childish she was, skipping the pages of writing she placed them next to the box and picked up the pictures.

Sakura had her arms placed around Syaoran's neck while he just gave the peace sigh, Eriol was standing off to the side with his arms folded looking all serious with Tomoyo just grinning sweetly glancing over to Eriol.  
_My bestest friends in the whole world!_

Again she rolled her eyes and skipped though all the pictures until she came to a book. It was a pink colour with a giant star in the middle, the name Sakura was written under the picture. Without even touching the book she could feel the powers of the cards that were sealed in the book, and were unable to break free from the hold that Sakura placed on the book. Only a carefree girl was able to rule over the cards and since Sakura had grown ice around her heart, a seal of ice had also formed around the book, sealing in all of its mysteries.

Not wanting to touch the book she tipped the box upside down the book fell out, and a little notepad fell out after the book.

Opening the notepad, she recognized her handwriting again, and without even having to read what was written she remembered when she first received the book.

After consulting with the doctors about her depression they recommended that she wrote her feelings down within a book, so she doesn't hold them all up within herself, and when she is strong enough she'll be able to overcome what happened, and move on.

Shaking her head she quickly stuffed the paper into the box and accidentally knocked the Book holding the Cards and knocked it under her bed. Without realizing her mistake she forgot about the book as she stuffed the box back into the cupboard, not wanting to pull up any more unwanted memories.

With a sigh she lay on the bed, closing her eyes them opening them, waiting for sleep to welcome her, yet it never came. Rolling over onto her stomach, she felt the need to cry, yet no tears fell. Sometimes she regretted changing the ways she is now, what would her family think if they were alive, but that's the thing, they aren't alive, so she has to control her own life now.

Burying her head in the pillows she sighed, tilting her head to the side, she spotted a craft knife laying on the floor, next to the bag that held her art equipment. Putting her hand on her chest she could feel her heart beat quicken, which surprised her. Closing her eyes tightly she looked at the knife before sitting up on her bed and slowly walking over to it, one step at a time……………

* * *

**_I don't think that made any sence, but i'm too sleepy, so please reveiw and tell me what you think, and keep the great ideas coming! Sometimes I get stuck but then I remember the ideas people have givin me, and I just add it to the story! _**

Hope you enjoyed it!

Love you all,

**_Shi Strange!_**


	18. Chapter 18 How it all happened

OhmiGOD, it's a update!  
Sorry for the LONG delay, but I've been really busy, and author blocked. PLEASE go to me website (Under my unserprofile) well it's not my website but it'll give you links to all me other things; Music videos, pictures, ect.  
Thanks!  
I hope you enjoy this chappie, and here are all my replied to ze reviews!

Mei-Sara - It's never too late to say so, thanks for your option , Thanks for the review.

MysticalElf - It's not really soon, but I wrote more. Thanks for the Review.

Faithful Cherry Blossom - I'm evil Yay. Thanks for the review.

Destinyaquablossom - Cool. Thanks for the review.

x-Trisha-x - YAY thanks for adding me to your story list! Thanks for the review.

ammicreation - You'll just 'ave to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

cutie1314925 - YAY! Thanks for the review.

Misuki - Ohhhhh Thanks for the review.

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1 - On no! Not the Go-and-continue-your-story messages! Thanks for the review.

tempz - YAY i'm mean Thanks for the review.

DDwelling - BWAHHHHH Thanks for the review.

CherryFreakyFunK - Yay good chapter. Thanks for the review.

Acaykath - Yeah, my spelling and grammar is bad. And i'm a very confusing writer Thanks for the review.

wistful-soul4luv - I've got a few more things that'll happen before I end this story Thanks for the review.

-Kori Kage Tenshi- - Hm, she does? I never noticed. Thanks for the review.

bakaNeko18 - You like my story! Yay. Thanks for the review.

cuteblossom - Here's my update Thanks for the review.

The Supernaturalist- Update, coming right up! Thanks for the review.

CherryBlossomChick - Hyper ness is goood! Thanks for the review.

Firefly-the-Wolf - Hmm, good guess. Thanks for the review.

magicianprincess - It's freezing over 'ere. Thanks for the review.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha... - I updated. Thanks for the review.

kimmygoldenangel - 'Ello! Hehe, Thanks for the review.

Tears like Crystals - Yay, yay, yay it made sense. All good Thanks for the review.

cherryblossomchick12 - Yay for long chapters. Thanks for the review.

reviewer - Split personalities YAY, Thanks for the review.

slim jim - No don't die! Thanks for the review.

ffgirl-07 - Hehe, thanks for the review.

Reality Wish - I'm a very scary person. Thanks for the review.

stars - Eh? Thanks for the review.

lil wolf syaoran 23 - It's all good. Thanks for the review.

Jordan R. Was Here - Yay, 4/5 GO ME! Thanks for the review.

Verya - Okay... now that's scary. Thanks for the review.

xlilxpinaix3 - Yay for interesting stories Thanks for the review.

themightylupe - Ohh, icy! Thanks for the review.

ImmortalSoull - Hmm, has she gone nuts... I wonder. Thanks for the review.

cherriblossomxz - You'll just 'ave to read this to see what she's going to do. Thanks for the review.

LadyAkina - They are -mumble mumble- Got that? Good. Thanks for the review.

AirStriker - No knives? What about putting peanutbutter on bread with a knife? Thanks for the review.

Shadowkeeper113 - Yeah, it does seem like that. Hmm, It'll end when I am absolutely stumped with nothing to write. Thanks for the review.

Hasaki Keissi - The badness! Thanks for the review.

2 OVERLY obsessed - You'll 'ave to read to find out. Thanks for the review.

crystalleaf - Dun, dun, dun. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

kawaii-fan - Me updated! Thanks for the review.

dreamer - Um, it's not really, really, really soon, but it is a update. Thanks for the review.

tempz - Yes, I believe I am crazy. Thanks for the review.

Remember, if I forgot you, please do tell me, and I'm sorry in advance!

I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, ONLY THIS PLOT, AND ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS! YAY… GO ME!

Old Sakura, New Sakura.  
By - Shi Strange

Chapter 18  
How it all happened…..

Downstairs the door creaked open and slammed shut, as the house creaked of its old age, and the way the teenagers was treating it.

"Sakura... Sakura! Get your butt down here now!"

Turning her head towards her bedroom door she immediately turned on her heel and walked down stairs, only to see Meling pacing through the whole lower part of the house, before throwing her body down on the sofa that immediately started to eat her up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" questioned Sakura, as she glanced into the sitting room before searching through the bottom part of the fridge (freezer part).

"Well, I was innocently sitting at the restraunt when the waitress appeared, reading to take mine and his orders, but he started flirting with him! Flirting! I mean; I was sitting right there, across from him, and he continued to flirt. When she was called away he looked at me, as if he hadn't just been flirting with that whore and talked about himself, I mean- how rude!" Throwing her arms up in the air in frustration, she turned her head over to see Sakura walking towards her with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Aw, Sakura. You always know how to cheer me up."

Sakura just nodded her head in return as the two teenagers pigged out on ice cream, despite the cold weather signaling that Winter was on it's way and watched a stupid soap opera, that seemed to be a over-acted version of the classic movie; Titanic. Soon, the grand clock (the one where the Time card was captured) started to ring constantly telling them that it was already the wee-hours of the morning. And sadly, school was due to start soon.

The first half of the school day went by quickly. No one (excluding Meling, and a few stupid males) talked to Sakura. Although she was happy with the quietness, since she desperately needed her grades to improve, or her American school will regret their choice for sending her there.

Sitting down under the Cherry Blossom tree, Meling sat on the branch above her. They both watched as some of the younger students played sport on the large field. Taking another bite of her apple, she threw the core over the school fence and rolling her eyes at the look Meling gave her.

Silence welcomed them, as there was nothing interesting to talk to, since most of the talking had taken place during class, and they didn't have the excuse that they're eating, and it's rude to talk when eating to explain the oddness.

"Bloody hell woman. This silence is wrong on so many levels!" Meling growled jumping down from the tree and leaning on the tree trunk, where she could look down on Sakura who was off in her own world, "So... what do we have planned for the weekend?"

"Studying."

"You just had to mention that didn't you?"

Sakura looked up at Meling, her eyes still emotionless, "You know if we get bad grades then our teachers back in America wont allow us to go on any school trips, or anything. They sent us because they thought we'd set a good example."

"Yeah, and the fact that we are both experts at this language," added Meling, yawning slightly.

Sakura just nodded, knowing that that was true, since they'd even corrected there teacher back there teaching Japanese.

The rest of the week went by quickly with more homework, and assignments to ready the students for the upcoming exams that are needed to pass to go up to the next level of that class, or in some cases, down a level. A few run-in's with Virginia made it a classic week in the lives of Sakura and Meling. But sadly, only threatening words were thrown on both parties.

Sakura, dressed in a pleated black mini skirt, with a thick belt attached to the top of it, and a dark purple spaghetti top stiffly walked behind Meling who, unlike Sakura wore dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom and a long sleeved red top with a black leather jacket overtop. They decided to go for a walk, well.. Meling decided to go for a walk, and dragged Sakura along into town, since they hadn't really had a good look around since they arrived. And Meling needed a tour guide since it was her first time there, and Syaoran use to email her all the time, before the 'accident' and tell her about how lovely the place was.

But because Meling still lived in the mansion with Syaoran's family, she was the replacement for Syaoran, since he didn't seem to want to take over his job, but would rather spend time with his girlfriend Sakura. Which is why Meling decided to study abroad and moved to America half a year before Sakura arrived. It was quite sudden, the child-like girl shared an apartment with Meling, and for the longest time, all her attempts to get this lonely girl to talk were in vain. Sometimes she would mutter names in her sleep, and silent tears will fall down her pale cheeks. It wasn't until she was becoming amazingly thin, and would constantly try and kill herself that she decided to help her with everything in her power. And finally she opened up to Meling. Meling was so taken aback at the sudden outburst, and also felt pity for the crying girl that she held the teenager until she fell asleep.

Not wanting to see her roommate in such a state she took charge, and with Sakura's help changed her personality, looks, and her emotions. It wasn't intentional that she decided to become evil, but it was better- in Melings option- than being closed up, and having to cry herself to sleep. And after three years, the New, and somewhat improved Sakura Kinomoto walked aimlessly behind Meling, wishing that she could go back to bed, since they both hadn't gotten that much sleep during the school nights because of the homework, and nagging thoughts on how to kick Virginia's butt.

Giggling like a little hyper-active school girl Meling ran ahead, stopped suddenly, waited for Sakura to catch up before running ahead again, and repeating the action. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Are you on drugs or something?" She asked, making Meling stop and turn around to face her.

"Nope, I'm just excited. I've never been here before now, you know," she placed one hand on her hip and wagged her index finger on the other hand, "Anyway, so were should we go first? Neh, Sakura?"

"I don't know, I don't care. You can decide," she sighed, rolling her eyes at her friends... oxygen-high attitude.

"I wanna go to the local mall!"

"You do know it's really small. Nothing like the one back in your home town, and America," Sakura reminded Meling, wondering why she wanted to go someplace which had about half, or not even that - the stuff that she had back when she was living in the mansion.

"Oh well, I STILL want to go to the mall... Please?"

"Fine, whatever. If it gets us home quick-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Meling had ran behind her and was pushing her towards the middle of town, which was amazingly busy for the time of year. (As in, it wasn't any holiday, just a normal Saturday morning)

The next hour and a half was filled with Meling practically dragging Sakura (who was constantly complaining) all through the mall, going into almost every shop and trying on jewelry, clothes, and almost everything Meling could get her hands on. Finally, after much complaining, Meling sadly agreed that they sat down in the food court to order some lunch, and in Sakura's case; a nice, refreshing cola.

"Sure this mall is smaller, but they've got a lot more cool stuff here!" explained Meling, taking a bit of the (tomato) sauce coated potato chip.

Sakura just nodded still slowly sipping her coke, and refraining the temptation to rub her sour feet, which were bound to be covered in blisters. When someone says; Going out for a walk, they mean walk around, look at the scenery, ect. But when Meling says it; she means dragging her poor innocent victim into hundreds of shops, and ignoring all complaints.

"So, I see you decided to show your ugly face in the mall.. of all places," the high pitched-super-up herself-boyfriend-stealer's voice of Virginia cut through there silence.

"Talking about yourself again?" Sakura smirked, not smiled, Smirked.

"That is _so_ lame. What did you do, get a book out from the libary on how to say comebacks, hmm?" she leant forward a hand on her hip and wagged her finger, just like Meling, and Sakura relised that Meling was in fact mimicking Virginia earlier.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and stood up, making Virginia step back slightly.

Meling couldn't help but let out a laugh, making Virginia glare at her, "Sakura's not afraid to kick you ass, like she's done many times during school."

"Yeh right, but this is different from school. There a victims around here, and you could get sent to the police office!" scoffed Virginia, still keeping a meter or so away from Sakura.

"I'm not afraid of the Police."

Sakura took a step forward, her left hand forming into a fist. Virginia took step back out of fright. A few meters away, walking out of a clothes shop a bunch of girls, all clinging to a guy's arm called out Virginia's name. Turning around she waved to them before sending Sakura and Meling a glare, "This isn't over. You got lucky this time" she said through gritted teeth, before running away and hugging a guy before the gang of them walked towards the exit of the mall.

Meling just a eyebrow as Sakura sat back down and continued to sip her cola, "Saved by the friends" she commented, flicking a stand of black hair back over he shoulder as she searched through her small purse to look at her phone.

Sakura just replied with her usual Whatever before rolling her eyes... again.

After much, much more groaning, complaining and pit stops (drinking all that soda, you got to have loo breaks) the girls finally decided on going to the local cinema, so that they could find some way to pass the time.

Standing next to Meling, and many people in front, and behind them Sakura just sighed, "This is going to take ages!" she complained, stamping her foot lightly, looking up at all the movies that were being shows at the current time.

"You're like a little kid," responded Meling with a groan, "No patience. Why don't you go get us some food and I'll meet you over at the stairs, while I get the tickets."

Glancing over at where all the food was, and going over the plan in her head she nodded and stuck out her palm as Meling handed her a 20 dollar bill.

After getting all the necessary items the girls met up with each other at the stairs, just like they promised. Each of them holding the food in there arms they walked towards the movie room, Sakura not knowing which one they were going to see just hummed slightly, taking small peices of popcorn into her mouth when Meling wasn't looking, while Meling just grinned evily inside of her (We all know that Meling is evil inside ) True, Sakura's attitude, and personality had changed, but horror movies still freaked the teen out, even if she wouldn't show it.

Stopping at the door that read "Skeleton Key" in big neon lights. (I know that movie wasn't scary, but it was really good!) they both walked inside- after giving the person standing at the door there tickets. Sakura, who hadn't taken much notice to the movie listings and trailers on TV, didn't know what they were going to watch sat down next to Meling, 5 rows from the front as people moved in quickly as the advertisements started on the big screen in front of them.

"Why did you bring me to THIS movie" asked Sakura a slight tone of worried ness in her voice, as she leaned over and grabbed a handful of popcorn, which was immediately smacked lightly, making her drop the food.

"Not until the movie start," Meling responded, getting s glare from Sakura as the younger teen sat back and folded her arm over her chest, "And I wanted to see this movie. It's got quiet a few reviews in the newspaper, so yeah! And no complaining. We all know that you're afraid of horror movies."

"Screw you" came the simple reply, which was half muttered as she pouted.

The room soon started filling with people at they chatted happily, and soon the room smelt like a mixture of different foods. The two girls sat down watching the advertisements as they replayed over and over again. Advertising extremely random stuff, but then again- they did need to show something on the screen as they waited for people to arrive. Soon, the lights dimmed as a whispers could be heard, telling each other to shut up. A voice in front of them caught Sakura's undivided attention, as she gave Meling a weird look as to ask if she recognized the voice. The black hair girl just shrugged and nodded her head to the seat in front of them.

Not trying at act suspicious, but wanting to know who it was (curious Sakura ). Sakura sat upright on her seat only to see 3 heads, one with traditional messy chocolate brown hair, one with sleek and smooth blue hair, and long black hair that was tied into a plat at the back of her head.

"Bloody hell!" Sakura sighed, it didn't matter what she did, she seemed to always bump into then. She sunk back into her seat swearing under her breath.

"Is someone swearing?" whispered Tomoyo to Eriol. The three friends decided to hit the town, since there was nothing worth doing, and sitting at home constantly worrying about Sakura wasn't helping them one but, excluding sending them all- especially Syaoran who was still in love with her into a slow and awful state of depression.

Eriol cast Tomoyo a side glance, and stole a piece of popcorn from the popcorn continuer that Eriol was holding on his lap. He sat silently for a moment before nodding.

Syaoran who was lost in this own thoughts half-mindedly listened in on his friends convocation. True, he felt left out... Eriol and Tomoyo- they each had each other, but the girl that he wanted... to tell the truth, wanted to kill him. And it wasn't a nice thought. Turning around his brown eyes stared strait into Emerald ones.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" growled Sakura, glaring at the boy. Syaoran opened his mouth- as if he was about to say something but closed it, seeing the look that his Ex was giving him. He muttered a quick 'nothing' before turning around, where Tomoyo and Eriol kept there eyes forwards, not daring to say a thing.

Sakura shifted in her seat, there was no ways he was going to sit down for over a hour with her enemy sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. No fucking way! She was about to stand up, but Melings arm caught her own she pulled her down back into her seat, "You arn't going anywhere." she said, not looking at Sakura, but the tone in her voice made it seem that she really did mean it, "You are not ruining it for me as well. Now sit down and shut up"

"Geez Meling, you can be really bossy if you want to be." said Sakura, giving Meling a questioning glance, in which the black haired girl just responded with a smile.

The movie went by normally, with a few stifled screams from Sakura, where Meling just grinned widely, and a few glares/worried glances swooped with a few selective persons.

After the movie, and the credits had gone, Sakura and Meling finally sat up and stretched, everyone else (Including Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol had left earlier), and now only the cleaners were in there. Walking out of the movies, there wasn't that many people still out, but it was to be expected since it was later afternoon/night. Casually walking home they got some much needed sleep before school started up again for a new week of hell.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly as before long the students were back at school for another 5 days oh hell. Camp was coming up, so that was the main topic that students chatted about, some excited, some just wanted to run away and hide. Meling- she was excited about going on Camp, while Sakura was the exact opposite. True- she would stay at home for the nights that Meling was away, but Meling would NOT allow that, and Sakura to tell the truth- had no say in the matter.

The destination of the Camp was still a secret, as the teachers took the opportunity's to give their students mountains of homework, so they wouldn't miss out on everything when they went away. Each week- a different class would go away, normally the camps went away in years (First years go earlier, while the older students went later in the year) since Meling and Sakura were both middle years, there camp was less than a month away, much to Sakura's disappointment.

About half was through the week, on a Wednesday to be exact the day was going extremely slow. Meling , Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo all sat in English, listening to the teacher rant on about the essays that they had to write, and the date that it had to be in.

Suddenly a knock came from the only door, the teacher couldn't even mutter a come in, before it was slammed open, as five people raced into the class room. Two girls and three boys, all of them clad in the blue police colour as the they surrounded the room. All of them wore dark shades, and small guns could be seen hanging from there belts. Identical hats sat atop of there heads, casting a shadow over there eyes.

They all looked quiet older than the students, as they exchanged glances to each other before scanning the class. All of there eyes were set on Meling and Sakura. The tallest of them, who was a male stood forward and looked at the teacher strait in the eye, "We're apart of the Japan (EH, I don't know what they say ) police" he said, his voice strong and demanding, sending a shiver down many of the students spine. He flashed a police badge towards the teacher, telling her that he wasn't lying, "And we've been searching for a student- in this class for more than a month. This particular student has committed many deadly crimes, and we have a warrant to take her down to the police station."

He took his shades off, revealing dark blue eyes as he looked Sakura strait in the eye, his hand resting on the top of the gun, "Kinomoto Sakura, please come with us."

Well, how was that?  
Neh, really, WICKED.  
Don't forgot to review and check out me link under me user profile under website. It's got all me music videos, pictures and other stuff under it!

Lots of love,

Shi Strange.


	19. Chapter 19 Reunited

**Hello everyone! And happy (late) New Years. I can't say sorry enough for not updating! I've been putting it off for too long. It's not 2:01am, and I just finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
Now- I have created a new account. As of the 15th- all stories (excluding this one) will be moved to the other account.  
I'm going to re-write this story- you see. So I need you all to vote. **

**Should I continue on with the story under the user name Shi Strange until it's finished- THEN re write it under the new account.  
Or  
I'll put it on my other account- and re-write it from scratch. That way if I add anything else- you can all read it edited. Rather then having to read it once- then go back and read another version.**

**So please do vote- so I know what to do! My other stories will be moved since they only have a max of 3 chapters. Although before I post them on my other account I /will/ re-write them.  
Now; my new account name is**

**Elocia (Search that name up under the search thingy) **

**I've already got 2 stories on there, and I will love you more than I do now if you could review. And I'ld like to thank everyone who is still reading this story; even after so many years! Normally I'd do a response to the reviews- but I thought I'd just post this as it is. So you can get it quicker! PLEASE VOTE!**

**To All My Reviewers: I love you all! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The tension in the class grew thick. Like a tennis match, multiple pairs of eyes glanced from Sakura, Virginia, then to the Police in a silly fashion, which would of been more amusing if the situation was different. The police people stood strait and stiff, their faces emotionless and eyes squarely on the auburn haired girl who didn't appear to be fazed.

"And what if I don't want to?" came her smart-Sakura reply, as she raised a eye brow in a innocent mocking in a curious way.

"Then we'd use force." Answered the first man who spoke, lifting up the bottom of his uniform to show the butt of a hand gun.

Sakura stood up and turned around- so her back was leaning on the chair she occupied eariler, "Come on then." A challenging look gave her emerald eyes a deadly tint, and a small grin played across her lips.

"What are you doing?" Meling whispered harshly, staying in her seat, and sending Sakura a small glare. She personally had no idea what her friend was up to- and to tell the truth, she didn't like it. 'Never Mess With The Police,' a simple but effective quote that everyone should know.

Unexpectedly- the cop took a heavy step forward, took a hold on Sakura's lower arms and spun the teen around until the chair was digging into her stomach, and her hands- immobile- were placed firmly behind her back. Multiple gasps of surprise echoed around, but Sakura just continued to wear the smirk, "Kinky," she smiled, in a very seductive tone. Meling shot the cop- and Sakura both fierce glares.

Tomoyo had a pale hand placed over her mouth- as she watched in surprise and fright. Eriol had wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriends shoulders. Syaoran just sat there- his emotions unreadable. Off in a corner of the room the quiet voices of Virginia and her friends could be heard.

Before anyone could make any further movements, the emerald eyed girl swept her feet in a circle- knocking the unexpecting cop onto the floor with a heavy crash. She didn't jump into attack- but rather stood at his feet- a eye brow raised in confusion- and in a slight mocking way, "Man, you've gotten worse."

He replied, with a amusing smile on his face as he propped himself up so that his elbows were behind him- keeping his body upright, "Probably because you haven't been their to make sure we're training at 3am."

Meling bounded from her chair and threw her arms around the cops neck- making them both fall back. "Oh my god! I hate you!" She growled, while Sakura just laughed lightly. Meling pressed her lips to the cop, who was officially dubbed her boyfriend, while the class just gawked at the very 'Hollywood' scene they were experiencing.

While Meling at the boy kissed like their life depended on it- the remaining four walked up to Sakura, hugging her, and wore big grins on their faces. The tallest girl, who was latching onto one of the boys arm sent the teacher a small wave, "Um- sorry for the disruption," she giggled, clear blue eyes alert and excited, "But we'll all take our leave now."

With her boyfriend- and the remaining two unknown people they broke Meling and her boyfriend apart, and pushed them out the door- laughing nervously as they walked. Sakura was the last one to leave the class, and the only though running through her head, was; why did her friends always have to create a big scene whenever they met up after a few months or so. Although she didn't ponder on the question for much longer as she found the group sitting under one of the many Cherry Blossom trees located outside- talking amongst themselves. Or kissing.

Silently, she sat down in the small circle they were formatted in and let out a sigh. "You know, you could of just waited until after class to see us." She told them in a angry tone, a single blade of grass was being twirled in her fingers.

"Sorry Saku-chan!" Grace, the tall girl with bright blue eyes and deep red eyes said with a apology look on her face, "But you should know that we like being different."

One of the males had his arms wrapped across Grace's waist as she leant back on him, "And when we were comin' back from the Airport, Marcus," Davi nodded to his head over to the male who was kissing Meling, "Spotted a police station.. And well, you know what happened."

"Wait! That means that you stole police outfits. God, you just got here and already you're in deep shit."

The other girl, who looked like a Barbie doll with her light blond hair and sparkling blue eyes gave a small laugh and leant on the emerald girls shoulder, "You enjoyed it. You know you did."

"Yeah," added the remaining male, "But how did you know that is was Marcus, not a police dude?"

Sakura eyed Lilly then Joe, "Well for starters- I highly doubt that a police man would have his top un-tucked, and seriously- Marcus. Then sneakers do not go with the uniform. And a normal police man would just get strait into the action- not just stand their chatting."

Marcus pulled back from Meling, grinning like a idiot, "Well I think I did okay," he pouted, "I'd like to see you do better."

"Was that a challenge?" she asked. The same evil glint was in her eyes.

"Maybe." The male responded slowly, although he couldn't say any more because Melings hand whacked him on the back of the head.

"Sakura doesn't have time to play around. We need to finish school there. And anyway. Why exactly are you here?"

Grace was the first one to speak up, "Well we missed you and Sakura so much. And it's holidays over there now; so we put some money together and flew over here. I miss the old days where we would all hang out. Go out clubbing, and all that shit. It's too peaceful back in Vir."

The others nodded their head in agreement, "And we wanted to see if Sakura has murdered anyone yet!"

Sakura glared over at Joe, "No Joe. Not yet." The last part of her speech sounded strong- as if she was signaling that she was going to kill Joe.

The said boy gave a small laugh and shrunk back slightly, getting a laugh from his girlfriend.

"Glad to see you still have the same attitude. We thought that maybe you'd become the goody two shoes you once were." said Lilly.

"Fat chance."

-

The days past quickly for Sakura and Meling. They attended the usual class- but most of the days were spent hanging out with the gang. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were forgotten in her mind for awhile- all of the activities that the gang did didn't exactly leave her any time to think about them. Although they saw each other in the halls, and out in town no words- or actions were delivered. Although she knew that the gang were sending evil looks towards them. It wasn't until she saw them sitting in a small cafe (they were walking past) that she realized how they had changed. They seemed smaller- and didn't stand up for themselves. Sakura always thought of herself as the small one, in constant need of protection. But after seeing them, the tables seemed to have changed. Although Sakura was selfish bitch (and she would admit it to herself) she had to feel a pang of guilt towards them. After everything they had gone through- when they were catching the cards.

If Sakura was in trouble, either of them would be there to help her out. To lend her a hand. Even when she first met Syaoran, they were rivals, but he still helped her to capture the cards. In his own way, none the less- but it was the outcome that mattered. If her family was still alive, she knew they look frown down upon her. When she and Syaoran first got together, her father told her how happy he was. He even had tears in his eyes. He also said that her mother would be so proud. Although Touya shot daggers at Syaoran, she knew that he was happy for her. But he wouldn't be able to express it because of his role as a brother. Always there to protect his younger sister.

Now that she was thinking about the past, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Kero, the cards and Yue. Once she moved to America, and moved into a new life style- she forgot about them. And it wasn't until months later that she realized that they weren't around any more. The power of magic she was once able to feel running through her veins was gone- leaving a dull throbbing. Even though she would never admit it, she felt empty. And being the stubborn teenager she had become, she would never admit it. Although her life was easier without the cards, it was dull and boring. No more adventures, no more escaping out a window in hot pursuit of a Clow Card, no more sneaking food to Kero as he played on a Gaming consol.

She blamed the emptiness on the fact that she was growing up- becoming a teenager, and taking control of her life. But she knew that if she had stopped it; asked for help she would of never became the selfish person she was now.

Sakura was a sickness, and people around her were becoming infected. For once in her life she was confused. She wanted to talk to them, but she didn't know how. It wasn't like how she would stand up to a bully. After the way she had treated them, all the lies she'd told them- she wouldn't be surprised if they ran a mile if they saw her approach her. She had become a monster. Back when Tomoyo explained to her what happened- she didn't listen. It went in one ear and got mixed up in her mind. Turning the sweet pleading words into nasty insults. And she was never one to back down of a fight.

The bottom of her stomach twisted at the thought of how she treated Tomoyo. Her life long friend, the sister she never had. Tomoyo was fragile, and Sakura had broken her down. Something that a human should never do. A monster would do that- but not a human. Sakura loved Tomoyo- she was kind to everyone, and a all round lovley person. She was a perfect friend- someone that was patient and always there when needed. She saw the glass half full, and helped out in any way she could. Her eyes met amber orbs.

They were set into a fierce glare, as Syaoran watched Sakura and her gang walked past them, chatting happily, smokes being passed around. He couldn't stand the sight of what she had become. He felt no pity. That feeling had been lost within him. There was only so many times someone can cross the line. She had made Tomoyo cry, that was something the old Sakura would never do. True, she had had hard times in her life- but everyone had. And the way that one would overcome it, if the true person. Sakura had made bad decisions in her life, but it was her decisions, she could of said no. But she didn't. That was how Syaoran looked at the situation. True; he shouldn't of been hanging around with Virginia- but if they had talked about it before hand, it would of been settled. Instead of Sakura concluding the worst, and escaping from it.

He looked away and turned towards Tomoyo who was watching Sakura, the same longing evident in her eyes. She missed Sakura, and everyone knew that. Her mother asked her what happened to Sakura, and Tomoyo would reply with a shrug of her shoulders and quickly retreat to her room- in escape from her mothers questions. Tomoyo had known Sakura long enough to tell that Sakura needed help. But when they tried- Sakura fought them off... And that face scared the gray eyed teenager. She was confused- she wanted to help her friend, but she didn't know how. Even thinking about it brought pools of liquid to her eyes. The strong arms of Eriol embarrassed his girlfriend.

Clow Reed's reincarnation was just as confused. True he was Eriol- the boyfriend to Tomoyo and friend to Syaoran, but he still had a great magician within him. And the magical part of his was worried, for he felt no magic. He hadn't been able to feel anything since Sakura had left. He'd tried calling Kero, Yue, or the Clow cards, but he only received silence. He didn't know how to dead with the situation- and didn't even want to think what would happen if Sakura continued to ignore her powers. Would they fade away? Or something worse. He frowned, blue eyes met amber as Syaoran's eyes visibly softened.

"Sakura!" A yell of her name brought the emerald eyed girl out of her thoughts as she blinked confused, while Lilly frowned, with a annoyed expression on her flawless face. "You kind zoned out on us here."

"Yeah," added the oldest, Marcus. Who had his arm slung casually across Melings shoulders, "Though we lost you there."

She shook her head in response, "Just thinking about some stuff," and with a simple wave of her hand she signaled that the convosation was over.

Meling frowned, she had also spotted her cousin and his friends in the cafe window. Although she would give anything to know what her friend was thinking. Sakura may appear strong at times, but inside she was slowly dying. She was weak, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to admit it. Since the gang came back from America, they'd been living with Sakura and Meling. So that didn't allow Meling to have any one on one time with Sakura. Just to casually chat about stuff, like they use to.

Back in America- Sakura had been a bad ass, but now that she was back in Japan, the old- naive girl was starting to shine through- even if Sakura fought against it.

The next week, Sakura and Meling attended their home room class, not being they had to, but because they were learning more about the much awaited camp. Luckily for them, a few days before they left for camp, the old gang were leaving back to America. They were sad to hear that they weren't staying for long- but Sakura didn't even want to think about what would happen if they left them in Japan alone for the weeks they were away.

They sat in the seats at the back of the class, that they'd called their own. Before every class the teacher would eye them warningly, almost as if he was saying that there better not be any interruptions- or else.

"Now, Camp in only a week and a half away," was the first thing the teacher said when he entered the room- getting strait to the point, "We're going to be leaving school at 6:30 sharp. No one better be late. If you are late, then you miss out. We'll be taking the bus for about 4 hours until we reach the Sunset (excuse the lame name) Outing. At Sunset, there is a hot spring, cabins, wilderness for when we go tramping, many places to just 'hang out' as you young people do, kitchen, and all that other stuff. About 10 minute walk is the beach, so make sure to bring any and all equipment you'll need." Whispers of excitement rang through the class, but were immediately quietened when he continued, "We'll be staying at Sunset for two weeks, 14 days. Anyone who misbehaves will be sent back here- and you'll have to attend school for the days we're away. And remember, it's a public place, so you better be on your best behavior.

"The cabins are large, so you will all be split into groups of about 5 or 6. Your group will all become 'buddied' together. And everyone in the group must know where one person is at a time. There are assigned activities planned out for you- and you would be doing them with your group. Now- incase there is a big argument I have chosen the groups." As if on queue groans were heard, "But- I placed you with people that you are familiar or friends with. If you have any issues or questions, please see me at the end of class." And thus he started reading out the group names, and much to Sakura's despair, she and Meling were paired with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

The emerald eyed girl looked out the window and let out a groan, cursing at whatever God didn't like her. Meling placed a hand on Sakura's back, "Don't worry," she said in a whisper, so that the teacher wouldn't catch her, "It'll be okay."

"That's what you think," came the reply, although it was half muted with a groan.

The week, as if it was a movie and someone had hit 'fast forward' was going at top speed. It was tearful (Gracia, Lilly, and Meling) farewell as Meling and Sakura waved the gang off at the air port. They promised to continue to keep in touch- and they'd try and visit again when they get time. Meling and Sakura still had a few months left in Japan, so they tried to make the most of it. Although being there made the girls think about staying. They could go to University (college) and get jobs. But they decided to wait awhile before they made discussions like that.

At 6:15, Meling and Sakura both with two big bags stood outside the school gates in the Luke-warm morning weather waiting for the bus. More than half the class was already there, waiting anxiously, and chatting excitedly amongst themselves. In less that 10 minutes later the big bus arrived as their bags were thrown into a trailer at the back and everyone piled into the bus. Sadly, Viriginia was also going on the trip- and they were constantly sending Sakura evil looks.

Virginia's nose had healed up, although it still had a deformed bump and bend to it, in which Sakura would use as a come back- which would cause the other girl to shut up immediately. The bus ride was torment, with the immature students singing driving classics (encouraged by their teacher) and playing childish games such as 'Eye Spy.'

The torment was paid off as they arrived at Sunset. The place was huge. The cabins were wooden and had a bit of space between each one. Off to one side, a thick forest was seen, and the sound of waves crashing onto a sandy shore could be audible as soon as they exited the bus.

"Wow, this place is looks wicked," exclaimed Meling when she took a hold of her bags and started walking over to the cabin which was the closest to the forest. "I think I can enjoy this."

Sakura just shook her head in a sarcastic way, "I guess. Don't get to excited though Meling. Remember who we're here with." Although her words could of had a double meaning. She could of meant Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. Or Virginia and her slaves.

And so Meling just replied with a simple nod and heaved the bags into the wooden cabin. It looked like a small cottage house. There were 5 beds all lined up on one wall. There was a inbuilt bathroom, and a small radio was seated on a table in the middle of the room. Between each bed was a small table, with a set of draws beneath it. Meling immediately called one of the end beds her own and threw her bags on top. Sakura had no other choice but to pick the bed beside her.

No more than 10 minutes later, a silent group of 3 people entered. Eriol mutely put his bag on the end bed- followed by Tomoyo, then Syaoran. Who got to sleep beside Sakura.

Tomoyo wanted to say something, but it was like someone had stuck her lips together, and she didn't even want to try and open it, for she didn't know what to say. So they silently, unpacked some stuff into their own draws, constantly feeling ruby red, and emerald eyes upon them.

"You better not try anything." Meling bravely spoke, "And remember, the teacher said no sex."

Sakura whacked her friend on the arm, "Since when did you start listening to the teacher?"

"Well he said 'sex' so I zoned in." She replied with a goofy grin on her face, which was replied by another hit on the arm. Meling was sure her arm was going to be coloured purple by the time all of this was over.

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review and vote!!!!!!!!**


	20. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorr

I quess all of you guys hate me sooooo much and I'm really sorry for no updates at all. Man this years been so hetic for me, but I wont bother going into details. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm starting this story from scratch. My writing has improved by my standards and I've been changing bits and pieces of the earlier chapters. The new one will be found under my other account **www. fanfiction . net/corallized** or **www. fanfiction . net/u/1314320** (take out the spaces) or email me if you want the link if that one wont work. This story and accoutn will be here for one more week, but after that I'll take It down. Please don't review this message, but rather if you have something to say post it on the new story because I won't be checking this page. 

Oxoxox

Again, I'm really sorry. ):


	21. shoots thy self GOMEN MINNASAN!

**Alrighto! My other account and the link to that account seems to be stuffing up. So I have deleted the story from 'Corallized.' **

**But i'm not giving up! I've added it to (yet again) another one of my accounts called:**

**xLemonPepperx**

**This acount should be easier to find- if you click on my username- ShiStrange it will take you to my profile, and under favourite Authors 'xLemonPepperx will be there.**

**I've also changed the name.**

**Old Sakura, New Sakura is now Memories, That's All They Are...**

**I certainly hope that this time you all have less trouble finding my story. **

**Thank you for sticking with me for all this time..**

**Love you all!**

**xxxooo**


End file.
